


The Half-Breed Omega

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Ezekiel | Gadreel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter after Sam turned 14; John and Dean went out hunting and never came back.  Two years of being told to stay by the cabin, never go into the woods alone, The Omega waited four days before he went in search of his father and brother.  Finding no trace of his family, any tracks long covered by fresh snow, the boy returned home in despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wolves fight for territory, hunt for food and protect their pack.

Alphas are hunters, protectors, fighters, dominate.

Betas are gatherers, providers, and peace-keepers, neutral.

Omegas are breeders, nurturers, healers, submissive.

Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, were the five sons of Head Alpha, Seth and his bonded Omega.

Michael and Lucifer, both presented Alpha, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel presented Beta. As Seth grew too old, the natural order of leadership fell to Michael. Lucifer, competitive by nature, felt wronged. He believed there should be a determination, a contest, if you will. A great fight between himself and his older brother for the title of Head Alpha. Seth refused this ridiculous request of voiding tradition.

Disobedient and jealous, Lucifer was able to convince a portion of the Eden Pack to break with him, becoming the Serpent Pack and acquiring their own land nearby. This new pack began small, bred quickly and offered sanctuary to lone and rogue wolves. As their numbers grew, the threat of war between Eden and Serpent weighed heavily on Michael’s conscious. He doubled the amount of Alpha border guards at night, kept his Betas close to his Omegas and their pups.

 

Gadreel presented Alpha at 12 years old. At 16, he was one of several Alpha guards assigned to the night watch. Pacing the same section of land for hours, his gaze caught a sizeable elk just outside their territory. Thinking such an animal would provide meat for most of the pack, he abandoned his post. 

Returning triumphantly with his kill, he found chaos. 

With a few Alphas dead, several Betas as well and a significant amount of Omegas and pups taken, Lucifer’s raid had been a success. Michael and the other Alphas were able to drive the invaders back to their land but the damage had been done.

Gadreel was labeled a coward, a deserter and a trader by the pack who demanded his execution. Considering the wolf’s age and inexperience, Michael mercifully banished him instead. 

He was now a lone, rogue wolf.

The shamed Alpha could have defected directly to the Serpent Pack, but chose to live alone. He deserved his punishment; to wallow in the humiliation and dishonor it was to be Gadreel. 

In wolf culture, there are packs that stay in the wild most of the time, only emerging to trade or negotiate with humans. There are packs that split their lives between worlds, sometimes living as humans but hunting as wolves. Wolves that mate with humans, producing ‘half-breeds’ are frowned upon in both wolf society and human society.  
These ‘half-breeds’ are the werewolves whispered about around the campfire. These are the beings that can only shift during a full moon. The ones that are accused of taken small children from their beds and slaughtering cattle, the ones to instill fear and suspicion.

A Beta named John, from the Winchester Pack, met and fell in love with a human named Mary Campbell. John spent his days as a human; his night-time hunts as wolf. He built his beautiful bride a large cabin, in neutral territory between the pack lands and the nearby town of Lawrence. The union produced two half-breed boys, Dean and Sam. Mary died just 6 months after Sam’s birth. 

John never stopped grieving his wife’s death. He stayed away from town, raised his boys to hunt and farm, living off the land as much as possible. Dean present Alpha at age 12, his Beta father couldn’t have been prouder. The green-eyed boy was a natural predator, tracking and killing their food better than John himself. 8 year old Sammy followed behind, wanting nothing more than to be just like his big brother. 

Sam presented Omega at 12 and his father ceased to show the boy any affection or consideration. He was no longer allowed on the hunt, had to stay close to the cabin, farming, cooking, cleaning, ‘Omega duties’. John’s unfair treatment of his youngest son angered Dean, who would sneak Sammy out on hunts with him, just for rabbits and small game.

The Omega able to use a bow and arrow as well as his Alpha brother.

The winter after Sam turned 14; John and Dean went out hunting and never came back. Two years of being told to stay by the cabin, never go into the woods alone, The Omega waited four days before he went in search of his father and brother. Finding no trace of his family, any tracks long covered by fresh snow, the boy returned home in despair.  
He had preserved dried vegetables, deer jerky and holed in a large amount of potatoes. Dean had made sure firewood was plentiful; John kept the hide of every animal they hunted, Sam constructing blankets and coats from the fur. 

Sam spent that winter inside an empty cabin, staving off hunger and frostbite.

As the snow melted and the earth warmed, the Omega ventured out to hunt fresh meat. Dean’s secret excursions taught him well. Sam had rabbit almost daily, fresh fish and clean water from the nearby stream. Thoughts of searching out the nearby town were quickly dismissed. He was 14, an Omega and a half-breed. May as well wear a target on his back.

He was lonely, missed his family desperately. Especially Dean. Not that he didn’t love his father, but Dean had been the one always there, the one who didn’t stop caring for him when he presented Omega. Sometimes he allowed himself to cry, other times he screamed at God at the injustice of unwarranted punishment.

The summer after he turned 15, spent hunting, fishing, farming and preserving, he could occasionally find time to bathe in the creek. Sam would strip naked, washing his body and his clothing as thoroughly as possible in the clear-running but fish dwelling water.

That was the first time he scented it.

A wonderful smell that made his stomach tighten and his knees weak. Cloves and oranges. The aroma drifted on a breeze, there one moment and gone the next. The Omega squinted in the sun, as if the cause of the odor would be revealed in the sky. 

Gathering his clothes, trekking wet and naked back to his cabin, Sam never felt the eyes on him. 

Gadreel considered the very real possibility that he had finally gone mad. 7 years of solitude, scenting an Omega nearby was a clear sign of insanity. His wolf followed the smell, fragrant hints of honey-suckle and vanilla. The Alpha made himself blink twice before believing his eyes.

A young Omega, barely more than a pup, bathing naked in the stream, sunlight sparkling the water drops on his tan skin. Gadreel found himself physically drooling as he watched the boy pause, gazing around, and sniffing the air before gathering his clothes and hiking off bare-skinned. 

The Alpha wolf trailed behind him, remaining hidden in the trees. The Omega entered a large cabin; Gadreel circled but failed to scent an Alpha. An unmated Omega living alone in the middle of the woods? The boy obviously had no idea how much danger he was in.

Gadreel trotted off to his camp, he rarely shifted from his wolf, but he kept human clothing for the times he did. Dressed, with the intention of speaking to the Omega, his sinuses were assaulted by an unwelcomed yet familiar Alpha scent. 

Lucifer.

The Serpent Pack’s Head Alpha shifted human as well, no attempt to cover his nudity.

“Gadreel. Trussed up all pretty. Headed to town?”

With an exaggerated sigh, “What do you want, Lucifer?” 

“Same thing I always do, strong Alphas to add to my pack”

“I’ve refused for 7 years now, why would you ask again?” 

“Because you have caught scent of an Omega. An Omega I could easily add to my pack and make available to you.” 

“Leave him alone, Lucifer.” 

“Why would I do that? You’ve seen him. He’s beautiful”

“Your pack shares Omegas. He’s just a pup. Let him be” 

“Is that what you were going to do, noble Gadreel? Leave him be?” 

“No. I’m going to protect him” 

Lucifer threw his head back, laughing loudly to the clouds. 

“Protect him? Protect him from me? My pack? My dear Gadreel, who will protect him from you?” 

The Head Alpha shifted back to his wolf, ivory with eyes so light blue they appeared white. 

Lucifer trotted off in the opposite direction of the solitary Omega. 

Gadreel took a deep breath and began the long walk back to the boy’s cabin. Traveling on two legs was much slower but approaching the boy in wolf form would only instill fear. He needed the Omega to trust him if he was going to keep Lucifer from him. 

 

Sam had dressed, toting his bow and arrow, acquired a few squirrel for tonight’s supper. Gathering wild mushrooms, thinking of stew made his mouth water. He smelled it again.

Cloves and oranges.

Turning in a complete circle, discovering nothing new, he shrugged and started for home. He heard a deep voice from behind, 

“You’ve scented me. You know I’m here” 

Sam didn’t turn around, shifting his catch and his bow to one shoulder as he prepared to dart.

“Don’t run, little rabbit. Running from a predator is never good for the prey” 

“Am I prey?” Sam called out 

A chuckle echoed lightly around the trees,  
“As much as I am predator. I just want to talk to you.” 

The Omega shook his head, making no attempt to search out the source of the voice.  
“You’re Alpha. Alphas are not known for their conversations. Please, just leave me alone. I’m not bothering anyone”

Having a conversation with the back of the boy’s head was ridiculous, but Gadreel continued,  
“No, you’re not. But it is very dangerous for you to be out here alone. Where’s your family?”

“My family is gone, I can protect myself”  
Sam started to walk away, trying to appear calm, heading towards the cabin.

“I would agree if I were the only predator to catch your scent.” 

That caught the Omega’s full attention; he pivoted, laying eyes on the mystery Alpha.

The man was tall, taller than his father had been. Light brown hair, grey blue eyes, broad shoulders, muscle bound arms and a kind smile. Shifting wind sent another wave of aroma to the boy’s nose.

“Another Alpha?”

“I’m afraid so. One not as nice as myself. One that won’t ask permission before approaching you.” 

“Are you asking permission?”

“Yes. I would like to be the one protecting you.”

“I can protect myself” 

“No, little rabbit, not from this wolf” 

“What are my choices then?”

“You could come with me, allow me to keep you safe” 

“or?”

“You can stay alone; I will attempt to defend you from a distance”

“Then I choose to stay alone, defend as you will, I’ve made it 6 months on my own” 

“There is a third option, I’m afraid”

“Better than the first two?”

“I can make you stay with me, keep you for your own good”

Sam stared at the man for almost a full minute, heart racing; face growing hot. Deciding that even an Alpha this size would never be able to break down the cabin door, once the board lock was in place, he turned and ran. 

>

Gadreel shook his head at the boy’s stubbornness, slipped his breaches from his hips and shifted. The large, deep gray wolf caught up to the Omega quickly, moving in front of him to block his path. He was finally close enough to see him clearly. 

Tan skin, freckled slightly from the sun, dark brown hair hanging shaggy to his shoulders, anxiety-filled hazel eyes with flecks of brown, gold and green glinting in the irises.  
The boy stood before his would be predator, breathing quickly, asking softly,

“Please leave me alone” 

The Alpha scented Lucifer before he saw him, approaching slowly from behind the Omega. The boy must have caught the smell too, burning leaves and sage, he turned cautiously to find Lucifer’s wolf stalking towards him. Now the prey had the sense to stink of fear, a peppery odor burning their sinuses. 

Gadreel moved between the rival Alpha and the Omega, fangs elongated, growling low, lips pulled back. Lucifer’s eyes projected amusement, his wolf not attacking but not backing away. 

Then the obstinate boy did it again, he ran.

Lucifer chased after instantly, only to feel Gadreel nipping at his heels. The Omega almost made it to his door.

Almost.

The great white wolf caught up with the Omega, jumping up, paws on the boy’s shoulder, driving him to the ground; face first, forehead striking a large tree root hard enough to render him unconscious. Gadreel tackled Lucifer off, rolling through the dirt and grass.

Neither wolf attempted to kill, or even maim the other one, only blocking one another from reaching the boy. Lucifer backed off for just a moment, long enough to shift.

“This is pointless, Gadreel. You know I don’t want to hurt you, just join my pack. We’ll bring this little one with us; only share him with one another. No other Alphas” 

It was the gray wolf’s turn to shift,  
“I will not breed an Omega that is not my mate and I would never share my mate. You have plenty of breeders in your pack, Lucifer, you don’t need this boy” 

Serpent’s Head Alpha shook his head and smiled,  
“You’re right. I don’t need him. I want him. He’ll give me beautiful pups.”

“He’s under my protection.”

Lucifer raised a brow,  
“Is he? You failed the last time you were supposed to protect. Much to my advantage, but it’s still true” 

His words were still echoing in Gadreel’s head as his rival shifted once more, trotting away through the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You shouldn’t try and move for a bit, that’s a pretty nasty gash on your head”  
> Quickly turning his head towards the sound of the voice, he was rewarded with another sharp pain.  
> The Alpha sat, in his father’s clothing, at the table, casually cutting potatoes and mushrooms. The man smirked and shook his head,  
> “I warned you about running from predators.”  
> Closing his eyes and facing the ceiling, he let out an exaggerated sigh,  
> “I’ll try and remember that next time two wild animals are fighting over me”

Gadreel turned the boy over tenderly; the gash on his forehead looked painful. Scooping him up, cradling his head against his chest, he carried him to the cabin.  
Once inside, he tried to decide where to lay the Omega. Finding the beds in each room covered in a light layer of dust, indicating no one had slept in them for quite some time. There, in front of the fireplace, lay a pile of furs and blankets. 

He laid the boy gently on the makeshift pallet, searched out a rag and bucket of water to clean the wound. The Omega showed no signs of waking, Gadreel rifled through the cabin to borrow clothing. Naked Alpha around an unclaimed Omega, not the best idea. 

 

Sam woke slowly with a throbbing headache, attempting to sit up gifted him with knives to his temples so he fell back on to the furs. He was dizzy, unsure of how or why he was lying in front of his fireplace. 

“You shouldn’t try and move for a bit, that’s a pretty nasty gash on your head”

Quickly turning his head towards the sound of the voice, he was rewarded with another sharp pain.

The Alpha sat, in his father’s clothing, at the table, casually cutting potatoes and mushrooms. The man smirked and shook his head,  
“I warned you about running from predators.” 

Closing his eyes and facing the ceiling, he let out an exaggerated sigh,  
“I’ll try and remember that next time two wild animals are fighting over me” 

The Alpha laughed loudly; sound hammering in the Omega’s head,  
“Speaking of wild animals, why didn’t shift before you ran off? You would’ve moved a lot faster” 

“I can’t shift at will; I’m half-breed.” 

“Really? I’ve never met a half-breed; your scent isn’t any different than a full wolf.” 

The gash on his head sealing closed, agony lessening to a dull roar, Sam sat up cautiously.  
“Are half-breeds that unusual? My dad said that was why we couldn’t go to town.” 

“Like I said, I’ve never met one. Until now. I’m Gadreel. Formerly of the Eden Pack, lone wolf” 

“Sam, Winchester Pack, half-breed Omega” he said, wobbling to his feet.  
He scuttled over to shake the Alpha’s hand, dropping heavily in the chair next to him. There were several superficial scratches on his neck from the hasty fight with Lucifer.  
“May I?” he asked, raising his hand above the marks.

Gadreel nodded, Sam placed a warm palm against the skin, cuts mending together. 

“Thank you,” the Alpha smiled, “You know, not all Omegas can do that. Only special ones.” 

“That’s what my dad told me, he didn’t seem to think it was that ‘special’. Not really happy about my presenting Omega. Seems to be a big deal to you and your friend though.”

“Lucifer isn’t my friend. He thinks adding you to his collection of Omegas would entice me to join his pack.”

“He has a ‘collection’ of Omegas? Thank you for saving me from being added to a ‘collection’. I’ve never even heard of a pack doing that.”

“This is why you need protecting. You can’t fight off Lucifer by yourself, he isn’t known for his patience. He’s set his sights on you, he won’t just go away. He wants to breed you himself.”

“And...you don’t”

“Yes, I do. Very much” Gadreel answered honestly.

Sam stared at him like he just grew another head,  
“What?” 

“I would very much like to breed you. You’re beautiful, young; fertile and smell wonderful. But I would never force a claim and I don’t want pups with anyone other than a bonded mate. So, you’re safe with me.” 

The Omega studied the Alpha for a few moments before a slow grin stretched across his face,  
“Yeah, I guess I am. So, this ‘make me stay with you for my own good’ thing? Maybe we could compromise….” 

“What did you have in mind, little rabbit?”

“My cabin is plenty big, I don’t use either of the bedrooms and I figure if you wanted to kill me and eat my heart, you would’ve done so by now. Couldn’t you just stay here? I don’t want to have to lock myself in if I don’t have to.” 

“It’s very improper, an unmated Alpha and Omega living together without a bond…..”

“Are you afraid of ruining my reputation? Because I think I’m ok with that.” 

Gadreel laughed again. He had smiled and laughed more the last 12 hours than he had in 7 years. He didn’t deserve to feel joy, but he could make an exception with Sam. 

Just for a little while. 

 

A combined effort brought hot stew to the table; the silence was awkward, both forgetting what it was like to have company. 

Gadreel’s curiosity solved that issue,  
“What happened to your family? You said you’ve been on your own for 6 months?”

Sam swallowed down his bite, took a drink of water,  
“My mom died when I was a baby, I lost my dad and brother last winter.” 

“No other family in town? Your mother’s people?” 

“My dad told me they disowned her when she married wolf. Dad and Dean were all I had. Half-breeds aren’t exactly welcome in town. My brother taught me how to take care of myself.” 

“Sounds like a good guy” 

“Yeah, he was. The best” Sam’s voice trailed off wistfully. “What about you? You left your pack?”

“I’ve been lone for 7 years now, so you’ll have to forgive my manners from time to time” 

“Are you kidding? You’re the most polite person I’ve ever met. OK, so I haven’t been around anyone but Dean and Dad. Even threatening to kidnap me and hold me prisoner was courteous.”

Gadreel found himself chuckling again. 

Sam gathered the empty bowls. “You have your pick of bedrooms” he pointed, “that one was my parent’s, that one I used to share with my brother. I sleep by the fireplace, I can’t get any rest in that bed by myself, and I’m always afraid I’ll burn down the house if I don’t watch my flames.”

The Alpha was torn, both rooms seemed very personal, sacred to the Omega. He would have preferred to sleep by the fire with the boy, but he was a man, after all. His good will and self-control could only go so far.

Reluctantly, he choice Sam’s parent’s room. The Omega shaking out the blankets, letting him know he was welcome to any of his father’s clothing. He only had a few candles left, burnt low, so he regularly went to sleep when the sun did.

The fire was just above an ember when Sam wished his new companion ‘good night’, shutting the door to the bedroom. Changing in to his night shirt, double checking that his blankets covered up anything interesting, he lay as he had every night since he found himself alone. Staring at the yellow-orange heat, blinking rapidly to fight unwelcomed tears.

Gadreel shifted, nosing John’s blankets in to place before settling down on the bed. He hadn’t slept as a human since leaving Eden; he didn’t think he could start now. His hearing considerably more sensitive in his wolf, he picked up the soft sobs and quiet sniffles coming from the living room. 

That boy was strong, stubborn and brave, but still a boy by anyone’s definition. The Alpha remembered what it was like to be that young and all alone in the world. He would’ve given anything for a friend then. Gadreel knew the risk Sam was taking by trusting him; he refused to let the Omega down. The shame of deserting his post still pressed heavily on is heart, if he couldn’t protect his charge this time, Lucifer would destroy him. 

 

Over the next month, Gadreel and Sam fell in to a comfortable routine. They hunted, fished and gardened together, never once did the Alpha make any comments about ‘Omega work’. Or about the Omega’s smell, or how much he cared for the boy.

Occasionally, Sam would find a basket of fruit, or a bundle of flowers left on the doorstep when he woke. Gadreel warned him that this was Lucifer’s way of enticing him, an attempt at courting. The Omega could care less about the flowers but the offer of fresh fruit was incredibly hard to resist. Gadreel wouldn’t let him take a single bite, Lucifer couldn’t be trusted. 

This is how they spent their summer, collecting food and preserving it for the winter. Gadreel’s pile of fire wood stood taller than himself, Sam stitching together more blankets and coats. They talked all day long, about nothing at all. Splashed and dunked each other in the stream. 

And laughed.

As autumn approached, the companions dried vegetables over the fire; they would soak them in water this winter. Storing packages in the cabinets, Sam was over excited to find dried apples from last year. He thought he had eaten them all. 

Gadreel chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm, boiling the fruit, using precious sugar and cinnamon. The Alpha feigned a dislike for the spices, an excuse to watch the Omega relish every last bite himself, humming, moaning and making noises that caused Gadreel to excuse himself suddenly. Sam knew why he left, he could recognize the scent of the Alpha arousal. He smirked to himself and shook his head. 

The next day, Sam didn’t feel right. He couldn’t explain it exactly, just fuzzy, unable to concentrate. He grew tired, dizzy and felt everything in slow motion. Gadreel watched him closely, closely enough to catch him when he blacked out.

The Alpha laid the Omega on the bed he used to share with his brother. He shook Sam, slapped him lightly on the cheek, finally sprinkling cold water in his face.

Nothing. 

The boy was still breathing, wasn’t running a fever, and just wouldn’t wake up. As a healer Omega, he should have been able cure himself. 

Gadreel waited a full day, staying by his side, checking his heartbeat before he finally gave in and did something he hated.

Headed to town for help. 

 

Castiel left the Eden Pack five years ago. 

He moved to Lawrence, worked as a healer, fell in love and mated. Occasionally he would see wolves from his former pack, a few he even healed. One he hadn’t seen in years came crashing through his door.

“Castiel, I need your help”

“Hello to you too, cousin.” 

“I apologize for my abruptness, my Omega is ill” 

“You’ve mated?” 

“No, no...um...I just take care of him, protect him. He fainted yesterday and hasn’t shown any sign of waking up.” 

“You live with an unmated Omega” 

“Cas, please! That’s unimportant, I’ll explain later. Can you just come with me?” 

“Ok, ok, I’m coming.” 

During their rush through the woods, Gadreel explained exactly what happened before Sam passed out. 

“Did you drink from a different stream?” 

“No, same water source as always” 

“Eat anything new?” 

“Rabbit and squirrel, we both ate it, I’m not sick”

Then it hit Gadreel, like a brick to the face.

Apples

“He found apples, dried from last harvest. He was very excited about them, I didn’t eat any” 

“Dried apples are pretty safe, you say he found them?” 

“Yeah, in the cabinet. A cabinet we have been in a hundred times... Oh, God, Castiel. Lucifer. Lucifer has been leaving him gifts; I always make sure he throws them out. What if, this time, he planted something in the house?” 

“Poisoned him? Why?”

“Not to kill him, but to get him unconscious. We have to hurry.”

Both wolves shifted, running through the woods in haste, praying they weren’t too late. 

 

Sam lay in a fog, he heard Gadreel as if the man had been speaking in to a cup, echoing and muffled. The Alpha had said something about ‘help’. Help. Help was good. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he fell asleep. He was tired, so very tired. 

There was another voice, speaking softly far away. His eyes wouldn’t open, his head wouldn’t turn; he lay in blackness trying to understand what the voice was saying. 

 

Lucifer crept in the cabin the moment Gadreel disappeared in to the woods. Claws tapping rhythmically on the wooden floor, he found his prize lying on his back, head tilted slight to one side. Shifting quietly, he perched on the edge of the mattress, running his fingers through dark brown waves.

“Hello, little Sam” 

Cupping the Omega’s face, running his thumbs reverently across his cheekbones.  
“You are so very beautiful. Just relax, don’t fight the drug. Everything’s going to be all better when you wake up.” 

Lucifer licked a thick strip from Sam’s collar bone, up his neck to his ear.

Scent marking him. 

Transporting him while wolf was nearly impossible, Lucifer stayed in human form, tugging the light weight Omega over his shoulder, arms secure around his legs. Sam’s head hung upside down behind the Alpha’s back as he prepared for the journey back to his pack land.

The Lead Alpha of the Serpent Pack had finally settled on mating an Omega, not just breeding him. 

Gadreel’s little rabbit belonged to Lucifer now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel and Castiel lost Lucifer’s scent after the third stream. The Serpent pack lands were vast, the border strictly guarded at all times. There was no way of knowing what part of the territory Sam was in, no Eden loyalist to help them.   
> “My mate” offered Castiel, “My mate is an amazing tracker. With his help, we may be able to find the exact entrance point Lucifer brought Sam through. I don’t know of any other way to help, cousin.”   
> “Thank you, Castiel.” The Alpha replied softly, “I don’t know how to live without him now.”

Castiel and Gadreel bounded in to the cabin, scenting rival Alpha but finding no Lucifer, and no Sam. The bed vacant, sheets rumpled the lingering smell of honeysuckle and vanilla. 

“He took him, cousin.” A broken sounding Gadreel whispered in defeat, sinking to the floor to bury his face in his hands.

“Don’t wallow in self-pity, Gadreel. Let’s go find him. His wolf couldn’t carry a full grown boy, which means he’s on two legs. Stop simmering and shift!” Castiel demanded in frustration. 

The Alpha took a deep breath, nodded at the Omega and shifted, both wolves shot out the door, scenting the sweet smell of Sam, mixed with an odor of burning leaves and sage. 

 

Sam climbed is way out of the darkness slowly and with much effort. He lay on a bed; it didn’t smell like his bed. The blankets softer; light brighter and air thicker. 

As he finally opened his eyes, he found himself on his side, staring at two female Beta wolves, one blonde; one brunette. Both she-wolves studied him for a moment before leaving in tandem. Sam pushed himself up, cautiously, propping his back against the wall.

Last thing he remembered, he was speaking to Gadreel just outside the cabin door. He had trouble finding words and the Alpha kept asking if he was alright. After that, darkness and voices far, far away. Gadreel said something about ‘help’, maybe this was the place he took him for aid. 

All happy thoughts were burned to the ground as the tall man with light blonde hair and clear-blue eyes entered the room. He had only seen this Alpha in wolf form but he knew his name instantly, 

“Lucifer”

“Hello little Sam. How are you feeling?”

“Like I was drugged, any idea how that happened?” 

The Lead Alpha snickered, “Did you enjoy your apples, sweet Omega? You wouldn’t accept any of my other gifts, I had to get creative.” 

“Lucifer, you don’t want me, not really. Gadreel won’t join the pack because I’m here, and you won’t want my pups, I’m half-breed.” 

The man laughed, “I know you’re half-breed. I also know you’re a healer Omega, young, strong, independent and fertile. You’re perfect, beautiful Sam. That’s why I’ve decided you will be mine and mine alone. Adding Gadreel to the pack is of no importance now, I’ll not share you with him now. Not with anyone.” 

Sam gulped, fighting not to show fear, his scent betraying him.   
“Look, I’m sure there’s a number of Omegas in your pack that would like nothing more than to mate their Head Alpha. I can’t understand why you would take an unwilling outsider. Your pack members will resent me, hate me. I don’t want to be here, Lucifer.” 

Sighing and shaking his head, “It may take time, but you’ll settle here. I’ll not allow a single soul to show you ill will. They will respect you above all because you are my chosen mate. I’m trying very hard to be patient, little one. I could have easily claimed you while you slept. That would have been dishonorable; I want something pure, our union will revered, admired by my wolves.” 

A traitorous tear escaped from a closed lid as Sam attempted to wrap his mind around the Head Alpha’s words. He wished Gadreel had mated him months ago. Lucifer wouldn’t want him then, he would’ve been claimed, bonded and safe. Regret scratched bitter and dry in his mouth. 

“Will you take me now? Against my will? I’ll fight you every step of the way, I won’t make this easy for you” 

Lucifer looked amused, “Oh, how I admire your spirit, sweet Sam. You’ll have to learn where your limits are though.” 

The tall man moved nearer with every word he spoke, cornering Sam against the wall as he climbed on the bed. Speaking so closely the Omega could see the sapphire flecks in his sky blue eyes.

“You’re mine. You’re not going anywhere. Fight it if it makes you feel better, but know I am bigger, stronger and an Alpha. You are an Omega, you don’t have a choice.”

 

Gadreel and Castiel lost Lucifer’s scent after the third stream. The Serpent pack lands were vast, the border strictly guarded at all times. There was no way of knowing what part of the territory Sam was in, no Eden loyalist to help them. 

“My mate” offered Castiel, “My mate is an amazing tracker. With his help, we may be able to find the exact entrance point Lucifer brought Sam through. I don’t know of any other way to help, cousin.” 

“Thank you, Castiel.” The Alpha replied softly, “I don’t know how to live without him now.” 

The dark gray wolf and the small black one, trotted back to Sam’s cabin. Gadreel stayed to redress and prepare for the journey, Castiel racing back to Lawrence to fetch his Alpha.   
It was late evening before the healer Omega returned on foot with his mate. They wouldn’t be able to track by sight at night. Gadreel greeted his cousin and his mate, before Castiel could make introductions, his Alpha spoke angrily,

“This isn’t your cabin” 

“No, it’s Sam’s. I’m staying….” 

Castiel’s mate interrupted, “Sam is dead, and I should rip your throat out for this” 

“Sam isn’t dead, at least not yet. Lucifer doesn’t want to kill him” 

“Sam was my brother, he’s dead. He died last winter” 

Gadreel stopped breathing for a moment, staring at the other Alpha,   
“What’s your name?”

“Dean” 

 

The Omega spent the rest of the evening in Lucifer’s room. The Serpent Pack had plenty of lamps and oil, staying awake after dusk was highly unusual for Sam. A pretty, short brunette brought him dinner; he theorized her to be one of the she-wolves guarding him earlier but didn’t make any attempt to speak.

The pack’s Head Alpha returned to his room, lighting a fire for his Omega, who had bundled under blankets.

“You should have told Ruby you were cold, Omega-mine.” He said with what sounded like concern.

“I can start my own fires; I didn’t know where the wood was.” 

Lucifer shook his head, “My Omega will not be lighting his own fires. Betas will be sure you have everything you need. It’s their duty to provide peace for pack Omegas. You should stay in good health, gift me with strong pups.” 

Sam shook his head, “So if I were in poor health, you would release me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’d never let your well-being deteriorate. Didn’t Gadreel take care of you?” Lucifer insinuated. 

“No,” the Omega answered quietly. “He just wanted to protect me” 

“Didn’t do a very good job, did he? You know his failures have benefitted me before. Did he happen to tell you the story of why he left the Eden Pack?”

The Omega simply shook his head; he didn’t want to hear anything negative about Gadreel at the moment. As uncomfortable as he was in Lucifer’s presence he couldn’t help but wonder how guilty his Alpha friend was feeling right now. 

“Gadreel was charged with guarding a section of the Eden boarder, he abandoned his post, allowing my pack to attack and acquire a considerable amount of Omegas and pups to help build my pack’s numbers. And now, I have you….” 

The Head Alpha began to undress, much to Sam’s embarrassment, he squeezed his eyes shut. Lucifer approached and began to tug the Omega’s shirt over his head, the boy panicked. Struggling against the taller man, pushing and kicking. 

The man snickered, “Don’t worry so much. I can be fair. I’m giving you 3 days of adjustment, but you will still share my bed. And you will be in a state of undress every night. You’ll be familiar with my body, how it feels next to yours.” 

Sam felt trapped; he continued to resist the Alpha as he undressed him, keeping his eyes closed most of the time. Lucifer positioned him in bed, facing the wall, as he wrapped muscular arms around the Omega’s waist, burying his face in his neck. 

“Your heart is beating so fast, sweet Sam. Are you truly that afraid of touch? I could make you feel so good, Omega-mine. I will. Every opportunity I get. Relax, little one. Sleep. There is much to learn tomorrow.”

Sam fought the tears, fought the terror in his gut. He was NOT a weak Omega. He had proved that to himself. Lucifer believed as his father had, how could he imagine a life being treated as glass? The Head Alpha was considerable bigger than him, so a physical fight was not an option. He would have to hang on to his inner strength, the part of him that didn’t feel like less of a person because he was Omega. 

 

Gadreel stood in front of Sam’s cabin in the cool evening air, his mouth wide as he studied Castiel’s mate. Tall, light brown hair, green eyes, full lips, not much of a resemblance to his Omega friend. It was the seriousness in the man’s eyes, the deadly expression on his face when Gadreel had mentioned Sam’s name.

“Sam’s brother and father went on a hunting trip last winter, never returned. He spent the winter holed up in this cabin, fighting starvation and freezing. If you are, in fact, his brother, explain to me why you would desert a young Omega alone in the woods to die. He cries himself to sleep every night, he’s the strongest person I’ve ever met, stubborn and independent and the memory of you and your father bring tears to him every-single-night!”

Dean stood before the righteous Alpha, eyes narrowed in suspicion.   
“My father and I went hunting last winter, left my brother here to keep him safe. We decided to make camp for the night. My father returned alone the next day to check on Sam, while I was tracking a deer. He found a rogue wolf had torn my brother apart. My dad wouldn’t allow me to go back, said Sammy was in pieces and I shouldn’t remember him that way. Neither one of us every returned to the cabin, I didn’t want to see my baby brother like that.” 

Castiel gasped, “Dean. Why would John want Sam dead?”

“Cas, you don’t if that’s what happened. This kid could be pretending to be Sam, just to have a place to live. My dad wouldn’t do that, Angel. He couldn’t do that.” 

“Sam is a healer Omega, long brown hair, hazel eyes, tells me stories of his brother, Dean, sneaking him out to hunt behind his father’s back. His big brother teaching him to collect small game using a bow and arrow. Any of this sound familiar?” offered Gadreel. 

Dean looked as if he may be sick, Castiel guiding his mate inside to rest at the kitchen table. Sam’s Alpha brother studied the house. Everything kept clean and orderly, bed roll in front of the fire place, bow and arrow hung reverently by the door. 

Sammy was alive. Sammy was alive and living here alone for almost a year. Guilt and horror overwhelmed the older Winchester, who whispered loudly,

“Dad left him to die. I knew he hated that Sam presented Omega; I never thought he could actually hate Sam, himself. He’s his son. I can’t understand any of this.” 

“Dean….” Cas interrupted, trying to get his mate’s attention, “We can talk to John later. We’ll figure it out. Right now, your 15 year old brother is with the Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack. He will be claimed by this wolf, Dean. I don’t know if we’re too late, but either way, we need to find him. He needs to know you’re alive and he’s not alone.” 

“We can’t track him at night,” Dean breathed. “How the hell did this happen?” 

Castiel and Gadreel took turns, each telling part of the story. Nowhere did Sam’s brother blame the other Alpha, thanking him for doing what he could. 

“This Lucifer, he’s a pretty bad guy?”

“Keeps and shares a significant amount of Omegas. Breeding them with every Alpha, to raise his pack numbers. The fear is, one day, he will return to overtake the Eden Pack. He took a special interest in your brother. I do not believe he’ll hurt Sam, but he will force him against his will. To Sam, who despises being treated like an Omega, this action may be worse than death.” 

Dean sighed audibly, running his hands through his hair,   
“Sam’s smart. He survived alone out here the last 9 months; he’s not going to let this Alpha destroy him. He can’t. I just found him alive; I’m not going to lose him again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer had come to grips with the fact that he was unable to feel love for another person, another wolf. He watched the pack members around him fall in love, cherish one another while he could only muster up enough emotion to care for the pups he fathered. 
> 
> But Sam...

Sam didn’t sleep very well that night. Lucifer’s harsh breathing on his neck, the man’s erection disturbingly poking in his back. He lay listening to the crickets, the wind and the sounds of solitary pack members moving about. The Omega didn’t find rest until the early morning hours; he finally drifted off out of pure exhaustion. 

Lucifer slept wonderfully, arms kept tightly around his prize. He moved slowly upon waking, propping himself up on one elbow to admire his Omega. Sam was gorgeous. The boy lay lax, his face peaceful, and breathe shallow; even. The Head Alpha stroked the chocolate locks off of his mate-to-be’s forehead. Running his fingers lightly over Sam’s cheek, then lips, he felt something beyond lust. Beyond possession.

Affection.

Lucifer had come to grips with the fact that he was unable to feel love for another person, another wolf. He watched the pack members around him fall in love, cherish one another while he could only muster up enough emotion to care for the pups he fathered.

But Sam... 

Watching Sam all summer, with Gadreel, instilled jealousy in him. An envy so different that the one he had for Michael’s position. The boy’s laughter, his easy way of speaking, the air of innocence that surrounded him. Lucifer wanted all of that. He wanted Sam.

Now the Omega lay in his bed. His. The Head Alpha’s chest ached with a need to see the boy smile, to hear him laugh as he had with Gadreel. He wanted Sam to look at him with the admiration he had shown the rival Alpha. He wanted, no, he needed, the purity, the simplicity of love.

Actual love. 

 

Castiel, Dean and Gadreel didn’t sleep as they waited for daybreak. Packing gear, Cas and his cousin led Dean to where they had lost Lucifer’s scent. It didn’t take long for Sam’s brother to determine where the two had crossed in to Serpent territory. Of course, the guard patrolling that section was vigilant. Gadreel would have to do this the polite, old fashioned way.

“I’m looking for Lucifer” he called out to the pack wolf before approaching him, “My name is Gadreel. I want to speak to him about joining his pack.”

The guard shifted, staring suspiciously at the trio,   
“You’ll need to speak to Azazel at the north entrance. Lucifer will not permit entry from the outlining boarders. It’s about a mile that way” the lookout pointed before shifting back and resuming his pacing.

The group exchanged glances before heading north. Trekking through on two legs took longer, but Dean was half-breed, no at-will shifting.

“What’s the plan? We get in under the guise of joining, how can you be sure we’ll get out again?” Dean worried.

“I’m not sure. I just know that’s where Sam is and if Sam’s there, that’s where we need to be. It may take a while to get him out, but I’m not leaving until we do. You and Cas can leave me once I’m in.”

“NO!” Dean growled, “I’m not leaving my brother again!”

“What of your Omega?” Gadreel inquired.

“Castiel. Would you like to explain to your cousin your position on being my Omega?” 

Cas laughed, “Dear cousin, being Dean’s Omega means I am allowed to think for myself and act accordingly. I’m staying with my mate, and my newly reunited cousin, until the boy that means so much to both of them is safe and well. If that requires conforming to pack politics for a while, so be it.” 

Gadreel chuckled, “Very well then. To the lion’s den we go” 

 

Sam woke to Lucifer, himself, bringing in breakfast. Rising up sleepily, started to climb out of bed before he remembered his modesty. 

The Head Alpha handed the Omega clean clothing with a small smile before turning his back in a gesture of privacy. Sam showed his appreciation by dressing swiftly.

“Thank you, Alpha” he used the title instead of his name on purpose, giving the illusion of submission.

“Come, eat with me. This afternoon, you and I will dine with the rest of the pack. I’ve encouraged communal meal times since founding my territory.” 

Sam nodded in understanding, actually thinking the concept was a very fair, unbiased one. He sat with the Head Alpha, eating food he didn’t have to catch and cook himself. It was a strange meal.

“When you’re ready, I’ll give you a tour of our territory. I’d like you to meet most of my pack members, especially the other Omegas. You and I will spend this day together, you should get to know your Alpha before we mate.” 

The Omega nodded again, unable to find any fault in Lucifer’s plans. He had prepared himself for brutal rape, beatings, chains and humiliation, remembering Gadreel’s tales of ‘Omega collections’.

Sam followed his would-be Alpha through a central area of the pack lands. The boy had expected tents or mud huts, filthy children playing in the dirt, miserable pack members drudging through daily duties like slaves. He was very surprised.

The room he shared with Lucifer was part of a cabin, larger than the one he lived in all his life. Another Alpha and his mate lived there as well, Crowley and Kevin. Smaller cabins built in a circular plan around a large central fire pit, constructed an area Lucifer referred as the courtyard.

Adjoining sections consisted of butchering tables and draining barrels for preparing meat from the hunts, manned by several Alphas, a very large garden currently tended to by a group of Betas, the last segment, another team of Betas washing, repairing and constructing clothing.

No one looked miserable or abused. They chatted as they worked, gifting Lucifer with nods of respect and Sam curious glances. He felt no animosity or aggression from anyone. The Omega wondered if everything Gadreel had told him of the Serpent Pack was rumor, hearsay.

An amble, green grassed portion of the land appeared to be overrun with hardly dressed pups. The little ones shifted from wolf to human with ease, playing, wrestling and racing one another. On the edge of this allotment were beautiful Omegas, expressions of love and pride on their faces.

“These are my breeders,” Lucifer explained, “as you know yourself, Omegas only experience heat twice a year. At each heat, an Omega will take an Alpha, or a Beta, to impregnate them. This furthers all bloodlines and adds to our pack. Anna, the red haired temptress over there,” He pointed then continued, “Is expecting my pup in a month’s time. The one to her left, black haired beauty named Hael is nursing my son, Samandriel.” 

Sam stood shocked, none of these Omegas looked unhappy; the pups were healthy and obviously well taken care of. A tiny girl, limping after the rest of the troupe, caught the boy’s attention. He trailed after her with his eyes for a few minutes, when Lucifer noticed.

“That little one is Azazel’s daughter. Her name is Megan, she was born frail. She falls ill easily and has broken her leg twice. I know the names and parents of each and every one of these pups. They’re our legacy, the future of the pack.” Lucifer stated proudly. 

Sam left Lucifer’s side without asking for permission, headed for little Megan. He knelt down in front of the tiny girl, offering his hand, 

“Hello Megan. My name is Sam”

She took his hand with a shy smile.

“I heard you haven’t been feeling well. Does something hurt?” 

Her shy smile turned sad; with a small voice “here” she moved his hand to her chest, over her heart.

Sam left his hand there, holding his breath and closing his eyes for a moment.

He grinned, peeked out at her through his lids, “better?”

Megan giggled, threw her arms around the stranger’s neck before skipping off to tell her mother.

The healer Omega stood; startled to find Lucifer at his elbow. 

“That was amazing Omega-mine. I haven’t seen a healer work since leaving the Eden Pack. Thank you, Sam.” 

It was sincere; Sam could see it in the Head Alpha’s eyes. The man was truly grateful and the boy used the opportunity to try and talk reason again. 

“You have all these Omegas, all these pups; you don’t need me, Lucifer. Just let me go”

“You’re right, sweet Sam. I do not need you. I want you. You will be my salvation.” 

 

His rescuers reached the north entrance, meeting an Alpha with surprisingly yellow eyes.

“We’re looking for Azazel” Dean announced as they approached.

“You found him. Something I can help you boys with?” 

“We need to speak to Lucifer” Gadreel answered

“I see….it may take a while to locate our Head Alpha, what name should I give him?” 

“Gadreel” 

“Gadreel? Really? Well, I’m sure he would be more than happy to see you. Follow me, I’ll find you a more comfortable place to wait.” 

Castiel exchanged confused looks with Dean as they trailed behind. A hundred yards in, Azazel whistled and another guard appeared.

“Take over the north entrance, I have visitors for Lucifer.” 

“Yes, sir” 

They followed Azazel to a large wooden building, dozens of tables and chairs spread throughout.

“Rest here, don’t wander off. Finding unfamiliar wolves in our territory tends to set off our protective instincts. I can’t guarantee your safety outside this shelter.”

Dean, Castiel and Gadreel sat at one of the tables, staying quiet until Azazel left.

“Why was he so welcoming when he heard your name?” Dean asked 

“After I left the Eden Pack, Lucifer tried to entice me to join Serpent. I stayed lone but he routinely visited me every few months, just to see if I’d change my mind.” Gadreel offered 

“But, why you? He never approached my father that I know of.” 

“Castiel knows the whole story. Perhaps he will share it with you when this crisis is over. Right now, Lucifer’s interest in another healthy Alpha joining his pack is definitely in our favor.” 

Dean nodded, pacified for now but curiosity nagged at the back of his mind. Gadreel was right, they needed to concentrate on Sammy now, and everything else was just noise. 

 

Lucifer and Sam spent the rest of the morning with the Omegas and their pups. They took lunch with several Betas, Sam studying their faces for distress or unhappiness.   
He found none.

These people, wolves, were content, hardworking and surprisingly friendly to him, an outsider half-breed. Lucifer spent the majority of his time staring at the Omega, making Sam self-conscious. A yellow-eyed Alpha approached Lucifer, whispering in his ear and wiping the man’s smile from his face. A moment later, the Head Alpha pasted a fake expression of calmness on,

“I’m sorry, sweet Sam. I’m afraid something has come up that needs my attention. You should stay, finish your meal. Do you know your way back to our cabin?” he asked. 

“Yes, I can find it”

A kiss to the top of the Omega’s head as the boy tried to shake away and Lucifer left, the man with yellow eyes following close behind.

The boy picked a his food awhile longer, starting to clear dishes from the table with the intention of bringing them to a well-run kitchen, a hand fell upon his, stopping him.

“Let me” the familiar brunette Beta interrupted, pulling the plates from his hands. 

“Thank you, but I can……” 

She interrupted as politely as she could, “I have been charged with your care. Lucifer’s Omega will not be permitted to clear tables or wash dishes.” 

She said this so casually, she didn’t feel put upon or resentful of her duties.   
So Sam sat, watched the woman take care of his mess, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the coddling.

The Beta returned, sat across from him, offering her hand, “I’m Ruby”

Shaking her hand, “I’m Sam” 

She tittered, “Of course you are. Our Head Alpha has spoken of nothing else for months” 

“Oh…” the Omega’s face reddened without his permission.

“So, to keep me out of trouble, I need you to let me take care of you. I know you’re able to do all these things for yourself, all Omegas are. The idea behind it is respect. Honoring the members of our pack that give us new life. I asked for this assignment, we never expected Lucifer to mate. No one believed he would ever bond with an Omega. You’re special Sam. Don’t be embarrassed, be proud.” 

“I didn’t want to come here, Ruby.” He whispered, avoiding her gaze. 

“I know” 

His head popped up in surprise, “You know?” 

“We all know.” She continued gently “Lucifer never hid his intentions from anyone. Some of the other Omegas were taken from Eden in the raid. They didn’t want to be here either, but now they’re happy. It just takes time, Sam. It’s better this way.” 

She sounded as if she truly believed what she was saying. He wasn’t an Eden Omega. He wasn’t going to be happy here. He could play nice, but he was going to escape from Serpent before the three day adjustment period. 

He had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t allow himself to get his hopes up, even if his Alpha friend had managed to convince Lucifer he wasn’t a threat, Sam was to be the Head Alpha’s bond mate. An escape seemed an unattainable fantasy. The Omega had seen the number of pack members, just in this section of the territory; he wasn’t naïve enough to believe there weren’t a greater number of wolves elsewhere in the pack land. As much as he didn’t want to be Lucifer’s Omega, he didn’t want Gadreel risking his life for an unattainable goal.

Lucifer walked briskly to the meeting hall, Azazel trailing close behind. He checked his anger and jealously before entering the wooden shelter.

“Gadreel, finally changed your mind, eh? And Castiel, I haven’t seen you since I left Eden, how are you?”

“I’ve come to see Sam, Lucifer. I want to bring him home” the rival Alpha answered. 

“He is home, dear Gadreel. You’re welcome to call my pack ‘home’ as well, you know that.” 

“You took him, drugged and abducted him” Dean accused. 

Lucifer smirked, “I do not believe we have been introduced….” 

“Dean. Dean Winchester. Sam’s brother. You need to bring him to me, let me take him home.” 

The Head Alpha laughed loudly at that,

“I’ve never been much for taking orders, just ask Gadreel and Castiel. I believed Sam’s family to be dead, even if you are, indeed, his sibling, he still stays here. He’s my mate, my bonded Omega. If this visit was to threaten or intimidate, you have failed. Azazel, show them out with my deepest regards.”

Lucifer turned to leave, Gadreel interrupted his exit, 

“You’ve mated him already? Bonded? You’ve declared repeatedly that you would never claim an Omega. Why would you do that now?”

Exhaling loudly, “You know why. You know exactly how special Sam is. You failed to mate him, never claimed him as your own. Now, he’s mine and he’s not going anywhere. Once he has settled, if he desires to see any of you, I’ll happily fetch you to him. Until then, I must say ‘good-bye’’

Dean launched over the table at the Head Alpha, Gadreel and Castiel immediately making a failed attempt at catching him. Before he could lay a finger on Lucifer, Azazel’s wolf had him on the ground, jaws held wide across his throat.

“Tsk tsk tsk” Lucifer admonished, “I have been nothing but polite to you all. Welcomed you in to my territory answered your concerns regarding my Omega. Is this how you thank me for my hospitality?” 

“Lucifer” Castiel began cautiously, eyes never leaving his pinned Alpha, “Dean believed Sam to be dead, he just discovered the truth and is more than a little eager to see his brother. He’s never lived pack, doesn’t understand the rules and customs. Let me take him back to his cabin, calm him down and you can tell Sam his brother is alive. He’ll want to see him then, we can return when you call, agreed?”

“As I said before, should my Omega request to see any of you, I will have you notified immediately. Now, leave my pack land. Azazel here is not noted for his…restraint, if you will. Gadreel, always a pleasure to see you, Castiel, please school your Alpha on respect before you attempt to return” 

The Head Alpha left without another word, Azazel back off Dean’s throat but refused to shift, guiding them in wolf form back to the exit. A snarl and low growl dismissed them as he returned to his post. 

Dean continued to rant and rave all the way back to the cabin. Castiel’s attempt at logic and reason fell short. The bonded pair agreed to stay with at the Winchester stead with Sam’s Alpha friend until they could revamp their rescue plan.

“I think I should re-approach alone, ask to join the pack. You heard him; he said I was always welcome. If I can get closer to Sam, he and I can find a way out together. Right now, we’re blind. We have no idea what part of the territory Lucifer has him or his state of mind.” Gadreel planned

“This entire situation is driving me mad” Dean stated in frustrated anger, “I’ve mourned my brother for almost a year, now to be this close to seeing him alive is infuriating.” 

“Alpha” Castiel began, in the soft voice that always calmed his mate, “While Gadreel is trying to reach Sam, you and I should return to town tomorrow. I believe you have a great deal to discuss with your father. It would be better for all of this to be settled, for you to have all the answers for Sam when he returns” 

Gadreel adored his cousin at that moment, for using the phrase ‘when he returns’ instead of ‘if he returns’. Castiel’s faith may be enough to keep both Alphas thinking clearly. 

 

Lucifer stomped briskly back to his cabin, finding Sam in the common area, talking with Kevin. Grabbing the surprised Omega by the wrist, he practically dragged him to their room. Releasing him suddenly, the Head Alpha slammed the door closed, leaning his palms and forehead against the wood. 

“Lucifer?” came a nervous voice, “What’s wrong?”

Sam’s fear scent prickled his nose, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt crashed over him. Turning to his would-be mate, every step towards the boy resulted in the Omega backing away until he bumped in to the wall.

“I’m sorry, little Sam” he murmured, studying his face, “I don’t want you afraid of me.” Lucifer leaned closer, brushing lips across his temple, his cheek, settling at the boy’s mouth. A gentle kiss before pulling back slightly, breathe ragged.

The Omega attempted to meet his eyes.

Exhaling loudly, taking a step back “It’s nothing Omega-mine. I apologize for frightening you. I just….I just needed to see you, make sure you were still here.” 

“Where else would I be? I have a Beta watching my every move.” 

That pulled a sincere smile from the Head Alpha, 

“My sweet Sam.” 

 

Lucifer left Sam alone in their room, wondering what could have scared the Head Alpha so much. 

Gadreel.

Gadreel must have come, that’s why Lucifer left lunch so abruptly. The Omega wasn’t stupid enough to ask, he resolved to keep an eye out. If Gadreel had joined Lucifer’s pack, it was only a matter of time before he saw him. 

He wouldn’t allow himself to get his hopes up, even if his Alpha friend had managed to convince Lucifer he wasn’t a threat, Sam was to be the Head Alpha’s bond mate. An escape seemed an unattainable fantasy. The Omega had seen the number of pack members, just in this section of the territory; he wasn’t naïve enough to believe there weren’t a greater number of wolves elsewhere in the pack land. As much as he didn’t want to be Lucifer’s Omega, he didn’t want Gadreel risking his life for an unattainable goal.

A soft knock proceeded Ruby’s entrance, “Sam? Everything all right? Oh, goodness, it reeks of fear in here!” 

She had rattled off her questions back to back without giving the Omega a chance to answer, all the while looking him over. Lifting his wrist, “You’re bruised.”

“It’s already fading, I heal quickly.”

“Of course you do, but you shouldn’t have been hurt in the first place. What was he so upset about?” 

“I’m not sure. He said he needed to know I was here, but I haven’t made any attempt to leave.” 

“Do you want to come with me? Meet more pack members?” The Beta trying to change the subject. 

“No, thank you, Ruby. I’d like to stay here for a bit. Today has been a little overwhelming.” 

His guardian nodded in understanding and quietly left the room. Seeking out Jessica, Kevin’s companion, she asked the Beta to keep an eye on Sam as well, so she could speak with their pack leader. 

 

Lucifer had gathered the majority of his Alpha guards to the wooden shelter his unwelcomed guests had occupied earlier.

“There is a credible threat against my Omega. Gadreel and Castiel, along with Castiel’s mate, have requested I give Sam to them. When I refused, Castiel’s mate attempted to attack me. I do not believe this is the last time we will see these rogue wolves. I would like everyone on high alert, vigilant not just to protect my mate, but our entire pack. We have never had an assault on our land before, I’ll not have one now over a claim dispute.” 

A rumble of agreement pushed through the group of protective Alphas. Murmurs and nods followed as the guards separated, heading to their assigned posts. Lucifer started to return to the courtyard, only to be intercepted by Ruby.

“Ruby, you’re supposed to be with Sam.” 

“Yes, Alpha. I asked Jessica to stay with him for a bit so I could talk to you.”

“What is so important you would leave your charge?” 

“My charge is important, Lucifer. You gifted me with the responsibility of keeping him happy and cared for. This means when he’s upset or hurt, I fix it. You upset and hurt him, Alpha. I’ve never seen you that way with an Omega. You’re always so gentle with our breeders, why would you frighten the one that would be your mate?” 

“He’s hurt?” the Head Alpha’s face crumbled.

“His wrist was bruised; it’s fading quickly but only because of his healing abilities. I’ve been shadowing him all day, Alpha; I’ve seen nothing to warrant such rough treatment.” 

“No,” Lucifer murmured guiltily, “He has done nothing but ask to go, never attempted to actually leave. Sam has remained as perfect as the vision in my head. We had visitors earlier, outsiders that wanted to take him away. I don’t know, Ruby, the thought of losing him…..I can’t think clearly around that notion.”

“Oh, Lucifer” the Beta realized sympathetically “You’re in love with the boy”

“Am I?”

Ruby chuckled softly, “I believe so, dear Alpha. It’s a gift, Lucifer, not a burden” 

With that, she headed back to Sam, leaving the Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack speechless. 

 

Sam sat on the steps of the cabin, watching pack members buzz about their chores. Someone lit a huge fire in the pit, flames praying to the sky. Groups were passing in and out of the dining area, dinner served but the Omega had no appetite at all.

Ruby approached with a plate, settling next to him on the stairs as he shook his head.

“Not hungry” 

“Then pretend to eat so you don’t get me in trouble” 

Sam laughed quietly at that, “all right, I’ll sit with the dish on my lap, will that do?” 

“I guess it will have to” her sigh exaggerated. 

The duo sat in silence for a bit, until Ruby found the nerve to ask, “How do you feel about Lucifer?” 

The Omega looked confused for a moment, “How do I feel about him?”

The brunette Beta nodded, raising her brow.

“I ….um….well, he’s not who I thought he was. I thought he was scary, I mean, he is kind of scary, but he doesn’t seem as mean as he’s supposed to be.” 

“He’s supposed to be mean?” she smirked 

“First time I saw him, he was wolf, he chased me and knocked me unconscious. Second time I saw him, I was waking up in his room after he drugged my apples. So, yeah, he’s supposed to be mean.”

“And he’s not….?”

“Lucifer hasn’t forced himself on me yet, said I had time to adjust first.” 

“I don’t think that’s too much to ask for”

“He could have mated me the moment I woke up, before then even, instead he agreed to three days. A truly evil Alpha would have claimed me immediately, regardless of my fears or feelings. It’s hard for me to believe everything Gadreel said about him. But I still want to go home, Ruby. I don’t want to be here. He thinks I’ll change my mind but I won’t. I can’t.” 

“Honestly, he isn’t always very nice. He’s fair, a brave leader but rarely takes other’s feelings in to account. He’s gentle with the breeders, all to the benefit of reproducing, but with you….He’s different with you, Sam. You’ve been here a day and I’ve already noticed a change in our Head Alpha. I ask how you feel about him because you can make him very happy, or completely miserable.” 

 

Lucifer searched for his mate in the dining hall, thinking he would have to berate Ruby for not insuring his Omega ate, when he spotted the two of them sitting on the steps. Sam held a plate of food in his hands, seemed to have no interest in eating. Whatever they were speaking about seemed to be serious, heads nodding or shaking. The Beta spotted him, waved him over as Sam handed the uneaten dinner dish back to her.

Crossing paths with Ruby as he approached, she smiled, “Talk to your Omega, great Alpha” 

Lucifer lowered himself next to the boy, reached out, gently taking his hand. Rubbing his thumb over Sam’s inner wrist before bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I lost control for a moment but it won’t happen again. I promise”

“I’m fine, really. What happened?”

The Head Alpha sighed, “Gadreel came to visit. Insisted on taking you with him. I know you would prefer to be in your home cabin with him instead of here with me. I felt…jealous….threatened. I didn’t mean to grab you, or scare you.” 

“You know I heal fast” Sam smiled sympathetically, “Yes, I would like to be back in my cabin, and I’ve spent my entire life between those four wooden walls. You’ve given me no reason to believe you would hurt me on purpose, and no reason to believe you’ll release me out of the goodness of your heart. Gadreel is my friend. He’s trying to help me, protect me” 

“It’s not his job anymore, it’s mine” Lucifer announced fiercely 

 

After dinner, Gadreel, Dean and Castiel gave in to exhaustion and headed to bed. Gadreel tossed and turned, going over the conversation with Lucifer again and again. If he would’ve said something different, insisted on joining the pack right away, maybe he could’ve gotten Sam out already. Self-doubt danced through his mind as he drifted off to nightmares involving his little rabbit in a breeding stable. 

It didn’t take long for Castiel to fall asleep, Dean, however, was still simmering. He was furious. Furious at his father, and at Lucifer, both trying to keep his brother from him. Angry at himself for not keeping calm when they spoke to the Serpent’s Head Alpha. It was his fault they were kicked out of the territory so quickly. He hated to depend on Gadreel to get to Sam now. He barely knew the man. Too much had happened the last two days, his whole belief system flipped on its head. 

Dean loved his father. Respected him even when they disagreed. Now, with the revelation he actually left his younger son stranded alone to die, the Alpha didn’t know John at all.

John was now some mythical monster who should be slain for his evil doings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, blonde woman approached him quickly, before he had the opportunity to worry about her intent, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly he had to catch his breath.   
> “Thank you” she whispered loudly between sobs.  
> Sam looked at Ruby in confusion, awkwardly hugging the woman back.   
> “Her name is Lilith, she’s Megan’s mother.”   
> The Omega’s eyes widened in understanding, when he was able to, he pried the woman off, looked up to meet her gaze,   
> “You are so very welcome. Your daughter is only the fourth person in my life I’ve been able to use my abilities with. I’m honored to help, truly. How is she feeling today?”   
> Lilith laughed, pointed to the tiny blonde blur, flipping and rolling in the grass. “She’s perfect.”

Lucifer had gently tugged Sam’s hand, leading him inside the cabin and in to their room. He reverently undressed the Omega, the boy blushing brightly. The Alpha, naked as well, guided his would-be mate to the bed, once again. Resting in the same position as the night before, Lucifer outlasted Sam this time. The Omega dozed off after just a few minutes, having so much information and so many people introduced to him, he was emotionally exhausted.

The Head Alpha listened to Sam’s rhythmic inhales and exhales, obsessing over what Ruby said. He was in love with the Omega. That made him vulnerable. He had spent a lifetime proving his strength, his determination; love was never part of the plan. By the time he fell asleep, everyone except the night guards were already dreaming. 

 

Sam awoke to the Head Alpha’s semi-hard erection against his back. He attempted to stay very still, not waking the man, until he heard a raspy morning voice say,   
“Good morning, sweet Sam”

The Omega rolled to face Lucifer, the feared, ruthless leader of the Serpent Pack, his clear blue eyes bleary, smile sleepy.   
“Good morning” 

Sam’s stomach chose that moment to rumble, having skipped dinner the night before.

“Come, Omega-mine, let’s go enjoy breakfast with our pack”

Both dressing in clean clothes, breaches and tunics, magically placed in their room during the night, they headed to dine with Ruby, Jessica, Kevin and Crowley in tow. Sam really liked Ruby, Jessica and Kevin. Crowley made him uneasy, no particular reason, just the man’s leers and jests.

After the meal, Lucifer excusing himself from his Omega to lead the hunt, Sam and Ruby wandered the land. Passing the breeding tents, the noises inside turned the boy beet red, he rushed quickly to where the pups played. Ruby’s giggles chasing after him.

A short, blonde woman approached him quickly, before he had the opportunity to worry about her intent, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly he had to catch his breath.

“Thank you” she whispered loudly between sobs.

Sam looked at Ruby in confusion, awkwardly hugging the woman back.

“Her name is Lilith, she’s Megan’s mother.” 

The Omega’s eyes widened in understanding, when he was able to, he pried the woman off, looked up to meet her gaze,

“You are so very welcome. Your daughter is only the fourth person in my life I’ve been able to use my abilities with. I’m honored to help, truly. How is she feeling today?”

Lilith laughed, pointed to the tiny blonde blur, flipping and rolling in the grass. “She’s perfect.” 

Sam spent the better part of the morning with the Omegas and their pups. He forgot that he had been forced to be here, forgot that he didn’t want to mate a stranger, he played with the little ones, laughed with their mothers and felt like he belonged. Like he had a family. 

If only for a little while. 

 

Sam’s would-be rescuers separated after an early breakfast. Gadreel hiking back to the Serpent Pack’s north entrance, Castiel headed to town, as he had neglected to heal anyone in two days, leaving Dean to confront his father alone. The Alpha wanted to do this by himself, his mate would try and keep him calm and levelheaded, and Dean did not want to be calm or levelheaded for this.

He knocked on his dad’s door, John’s new wife, Kate, answered. Suddenly her swollen belly seemed more of an insult than a blessing. 

“I need to talk to my father” he said in a deadly tone.

“Um…he’s on the back porch, smoking one of those horrible cigars. Everything all right, Dean?” 

“No Kate. Pretty damn far from it.”

He stomped through the house, pushing the back screen door open so violently, it hit the wall and slammed itself back shut.

“Boy! What the hell you slamming my door like that for? Show some respect” 

“Respect? Dad, really?” he seethed, barely catching himself from attacking the older man.

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Dean? Where you been the last few days?” 

After an exasperated laugh, “What’s wrong with me? I’ve been at the old cabin for the last few days, that’s where I’ve been. You know the place where I grew up and you said my baby brother had been torn to bits in?”

“You know I don’t like to talk about Sammy, Dean. It’s too painful. What were you doing up there?” 

“Yes, Dad. I do know you don’t want to talk about your youngest son. After all, you were depending on him dying out there. You were so sure he’d starve, or freeze to death; you started a new life with a new wife and a new son on the way. You got to start all over, Sam didn’t” 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, son. You’d better lower your voice and calm down, or I’m going to ask you to leave my home.”

“YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER! You thought he was too weak, too much of an Omega to take care of himself. Well, he proved you wrong, asshole. Sammy is alive. He’s alive and you’re a bastard for making me believe he was dead.”

“Listen, Dean. He presented Omega. He was an embarrassment, a breeding bitch; he should’ve been drowned at birth. He’s still out there, in the cabin? Probably taking knots from every rogue wolf that wanders through” John spat out in distaste 

Dean saw red. 

He saw red and he snapped.

He hurled at his father, knocking the older man from his chair and sending that stinky cigar flying. Straddling John’s waist, the Alpha began to punch, and punch, and punch. He barely registered Kate’s frantic screams behind him. When his dad’s face was nothing but a bloody pile of meat on the wooden slates of his back porch, Dean finally pulled back.

John was lucky to be alive, he better remember that.

Turning to Kate, “This man is a son of a bitch. If you care anything about yourself or that baby you’re carrying, you’ll leave. You’ll run and never turn back. God forbid your child present Omega, this animal will kill it like a spider on a window sill.” 

Hands aching, knuckles raw, head pounding, he tramped through the house, down the road toward his mate. 

Castiel. 

Castiel would fix everything. His beautiful mate always did. Dean’s brother was alive, but now his father was dead in every way that mattered. 

 

Gadreel approached the north entrance of Lucifer’s pack land. Azazel was not the Alpha on guard this time, a taller man with a beaked nose blocked his entry.

“I need to speak to Lucifer, I am Gadreel, formerly of the Eden Pack.” He called

“I know who you are. We all know who you are. You and your friends showed up yesterday, made empty threats and imperiled our Head Alpha’s bonded Omega. Do you truly believe our leader would welcome you twice?”

“My two friends have gone back to Lawrence; Lucifer said I was welcomed anytime. That I could call this pack my home should I choose to. Just let your Head Alpha know I’m here. If he demands I go, I’ll leave without another word.” 

The guard looked skeptical, pondering before deciding, “Follow me”

As before, the sentry whistled for a replacement, leading Gadreel to the same wooden shelter as before.

“Wait here” 

The lone wolf nodded, settling back in a chair. 

The delay was significant, someone called ‘Crowley’, apparently Lucifer’s second in command, came by to ‘keep him company’. 

“I’m afraid our great leader is on the hunt today. I’m not at liberty to allow you further than this myself. Have you come to issue more threats against our dear Omega healer?” 

“I’ve never threatened Sam. Lucifer has been asking for me to pack for years now. My friend is here, I’m not as inclined to stay lone any longer.”

“Ah, so it is our Head Alpha’s Omega that entices you to join us. You do know touching Lucifer’s bond mate is an act of treason? Treason is swiftly punished by death.”

“I understand”

“Understand what?” Lucifer’s familiar voice as he entered.

“I was just explaining to our friend, Gadreel, the punishment for treason in our pack”

“Why, Gadreel, are you planning betrayal already?” 

“Of course not,” the lone wolf sighed, “I simply stated I’d like to pack, after befriending Sam, I’m reluctant to continue living rogue.” 

“Crowley, you’re welcome to return home. Please let Ruby know what is keeping my attention” 

“Absolutely. I shall convey your apologies”

Crowley left with an exaggerated bow, chuckling lowly as if sharing a private joke.

“Ruby, huh? You have a mistress already?” accused Gadreel.

Lucifer laughed loudly, “Oh, my friend. How completely transparent you are. Claiming to be here out of loneliness, all the while keeping an unhealthy interest in my private affairs. Shame on you, Gadreel.” 

Gadreel sighed, “I’m not trying to be secretive, Lucifer. Yes, I am interested in joining your pack because I miss Sam. He was the only friend I had in 7 years; I do not wish to return to living alone again.”

The Head Alpha nodded, “That is a very honest answer, thank you, my friend. Should I permit you in to the Serpent Pack, you will not immediately have access to your former companion. You would need to assimilate in to the pack, starting as a scout. I would put you on guard duty but we all know that is not your strong suit. Scouting for prey, however, you have shown an aptitude for. Can you agree to these conditions?” 

Gadreel was surprised and more than a little suspicious at Lucifer’s gracious hospitality. Never the less, he agreed to the Head Alpha’s terms, escorted by the leader himself to outlying hunting cabins. Introducing him to a cohabitant,

“Roman here will get you settled, let him know if you need anything. Will we be expecting your friends as well?” 

“I don’t believe so, Castiel and Dean returned to town this morning. I’m not sure what their plans are.”

“Very well, I bid you good day, I’ll stop by tomorrow, see how you’re getting along” 

Gadreel watched his rival Alpha go; he had his foot in the door, now he just needed to get to Sam. 

 

After lunch, Ruby had taken Sam to one of three streams that bleed through Serpent’s territory. She playfully kept her back turned as he bathed in the cold water. By the time he redressed, his lips were blue and his teeth chattered. Following his companion back to the cabin, shaking his hair to spray freezing droplets on the squealing Beta, they were both giggling like children when Crowley intercepted them. 

“Ruby, my dear, our leader sends his apologizes. Seems he has had a repeat visitor from yesterday, Gadreel. You,” Lucifer’s second pointed at Sam, “are a very popular boy, indeed.” 

“Gadreel is asking for my return again?” the Omega inquired, hopeful.

“No, actually. Our former lone wolf has grown tired of living solitary and is requesting admittance to our grand Serpent Pack. Isn’t that so very lucky for us?” Crowley sneered.

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Come Sam, we need to get you warmed up before your Alpha comes and we’re both in trouble for carelessness. I’m sure he’ll answer all your concerns about your friend.”

The Omega followed his Beta companion home, choosing to sit under blankets in the common area in front of the large fireplace. Ruby brought him hot tea, and then settled next to him on the rug.

“You really don’t mind doing all those things?” he asked

“What things?” 

“Building my fire, bringing me tea, slipping clean clothes in my room overnight.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I like my duties. Other Beta chores are quite tedious. My job is to follow you around, you’re fun. You make me laugh and you’re probably the single sweetest person I’ve ever known. You’ll just have to get used to being adored, honored Omega.” She winked.

Sam stared at the fire for a few moment, then murmured softly,  
“I only have one more day until Lucifer claims me. I’m nervous, no, more than nervous. I’m scared. I hate being scared, it makes me feel weak and I’m not weak.” 

The brunette Beta reached for his hand, threading her fingers through his,   
“It’s ok to be scared, Sam. Being afraid isn’t a weakness. I was petrified my first time. My mother had explained it, in detail” she paused to wrinkle her nose “but hearing words does nothing to describe the feelings and thoughts that go in to it.” 

“You won’t help me leave, will you? I can’t stay good and sweet and fun if this happens, Ruby. I don’t want this to happen. Point me in the right direction and turn your back for a second. Please.” 

Ruby smiled empathetically, shaking her head, “I can’t do that Sam. You are my Head Alpha’s chosen mate. Releasing you is slitting my own throat. I know you don’t want Lucifer to claim you, I do and I’m sorry, but this is your life now. I won’t tell our leader that you asked, but don’t try to escape. He’s been nice, up until now, let him be nice.” 

With an exhale of hopelessness, Sam nodded and studied the flames once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sam, this is Azazel. He was patrolling the north territory yesterday. Azazel, how many people came asking about my Omega?”   
> “There were three, Alpha.” The yellow-eyed man seeming a bit confused at the question.   
> “Who were they?” by now Sam’s struggles had stopped but Lucifer kept hold of his arm.   
> “Gadreel, Castiel and Castiel’s mate”   
> “Describe Castiel’s mate to Sam, please.”   
> Azazel met the boy’s eyes, “He was tall, light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles across his nose, gruff voice. Castiel called him ‘Dean’.”   
> The Omega’s heart was beating out of his chest, he suddenly felt very weak, a bit dizzy. Shaking his head in denial, he whispered, “No….it’s not true….”

Dean reached the home he shared with his mate, breathless and fighting angry tears. The words his father had spoken ringing in his ears, ‘should have drowned him at birth’.

What the hell was wrong with that man?

Castiel immediately embraced his Alpha, using the opportunity to heal his hands while they touched. Dean shook his head, found his mate’s blue eyes, 

“He admitted it, Cas. My father wanted my brother dead for no other reason than Sam presented Omega. How is that possible? How could I have looked up to that man for so long and not known who he was?”

Using his gentle, calm voice, Dean’s Omega tried to answer,

“There are some evils in this world that just cannot be explained. Whatever your father’s reasons for what he did, the fact remains that Sam is alive. He survived, because you did the right thing and taught him how to hunt when John forbade it. You knew, even then, that your father’s way of thinking was wrong. Now, we don’t spend one more minute thinking of John, we concentrate on getting your brother back to you. Agreed?”

Dean chuckled at his mate’s continuous voice of reason,

“You’re right. You’re always right, Angel. Let’s head back to the cabin.” 

 

Gadreel spent the rest of the afternoon in to early evening trailing behind Roman. Locating two deer, alerting the hunting Alphas, and then scouting for more. It was frustrating for Sam’s Alpha friend not to continue the hunt himself, but he would play whatever role Lucifer wanted him to if there was a chance of getting to Sam.

After the 5th kill, Gadreel started to wonder just how big this pack was, there was a lot of meat and fur for one day. Any attempt at friendly conversation with his partner resulted in sharp, clipped answers; Roman was not much of a talker. At dusk, they shifted, only discovering an elk before packing it in, returning to their shared cabin.

Then it became obvious he wouldn’t see Sam tonight, the scouts and some of the hunters stayed on the outskirts of the territory, slaughtering and roasting one of the deer. Some of the more talkative pack members clued in him; they would be rotated in and out of the main camp. Lucifer ran the duties smoothly, always fair. Gadreel had assumed everyone in Serpent to be miserable, virtual slaves. 

He hated to admit he was wrong. 

 

Sam and Ruby sat in front of the fire in silence for a while. It was getting closer to dinner time and the Omega had no interest in food. Lucifer returned home, smiled at the twosome by the hearth before berating Ruby. 

“Crowley said Sam was soaking wet and freezing this afternoon. Why would you allow him to bath in the bitter cold creek instead of procuring him a warm bath here?”

“Please don’t blame her, Lucifer. I insisted, she offered a tub and heated water, I refused. It’s not her fault, really.”

“Sweet Sam, always so loyal… Ruby, will you fetch Azazel for me? I’ll keep my Omega company.” 

Ruby nodded, winked at Sam as a ‘thank you’ for keeping her out of trouble and went to find the yellow-eyed man.

Lucifer lowered himself next to the boy, “You still want to go home, don’t you?” 

The Omega furrowed his brow, “Of course. Nothing’s changed, Lucifer.” 

“I’m afraid it has, little Sam. I have information you won’t readily believe, that’s why I sent Ruby to bring Azazel. He can confirm what I’m about to tell you.”

Sam stared at the Head Alpha, wondering what kind of trick this was.

“Yesterday, when Gadreel first approached me about giving you to him, he wasn’t alone. His cousin, Castiel, came as well. He’s a healer Omega from Eden. Castiel brought his mate with him.” 

Lucifer paused, seemed conflicted as the Omega listened closely to every word. 

“Your brother is alive, sweet Sam.” 

“Lucifer….that….that was just cruel. Why would you say that to me? What are you hoping to accomplish?”

“I need you to know what you would be returning to, should you leave me. Your brother mated and has been living in Lawrence since last winter. He never revisited your cabin. Neither did your father.” 

Sam stood, seething “You’re heartless, spiteful and malicious! Do you think lying about something so painful would change my mind? Make me want to stay here? Be with you? If any of this were true, I would want out even more. Why are you doing this to me?”

The Omega began to leave the room, Lucifer catching him by the forearm; the boy’s struggles were interrupted by his Beta companion entering with Azazel. 

Ruby started towards to pair, intending to separate the Head Alpha from bruising her charge again.

“Ruby, stay right where you are.” Lucifer bellowed and the brunette froze.

“Sam, this is Azazel. He was patrolling the north territory yesterday. Azazel, how many people came asking about my Omega?” 

“There were three, Alpha.” The yellow-eyed man seeming a bit confused at the question.

“Who were they?” by now Sam’s struggles had stopped but Lucifer kept hold of his arm. 

“Gadreel, Castiel and Castiel’s mate” 

“Describe Castiel’s mate to Sam, please.” 

Azazel met the boy’s eyes, “He was tall, light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles across his nose, gruff voice. Castiel called him ‘Dean’.” 

The Omega’s heart was beating out of his chest, he suddenly felt very weak, a bit dizzy. Shaking his head in denial, he whispered, “No….it’s not true….” 

“I am sorry, Omega-mine. How would Azazel know his name or what he looked like if it wasn’t true? Gadreel came to ask for your release, your brother came seeking conformation you lived. He had avoided coming to the cabin all this time so you believed he was dead. Gadreel went to town to ask his cousin for help when you wouldn’t wake up, once Dean heard you had survived and didn't believe it” 

Lucifer released Sam’s arm, the Omega sunk back down on the blankets. He stared at the floor, blinking rapidly, wrapping his head around the words.

“No,” he whispered, “Dean wouldn’t have left me there. My dad hated me; I always knew that, but Dean. Dean loved me. He taught me to fend for myself. He…he…wouldn’t leave me there alone.” 

The Head Alpha knelt down beside him, softly explaining, 

“Your dad wanted you dead, sweet Sam. You’re brother taught you how to hunt so you would survive. Here in Serpent, we value and respect our Omegas. Your family only found shame and embarrassment when you presented. I wish I didn’t have to tell you this, I didn’t want to hurt you, but you have to know what’s out there if you leave me.”

Sam looked between Ruby and Azazel, eyes begging for one of them to deny Lucifer’s story. Receiving sympathetic looks instead, he rose shaking to his feet. A single tear escaped and he quickly wiped it away, slowly walking to the room he shared with the Head Alpha and shutting the door. 

His Beta companion released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “God, Alpha. Is that true?” 

Lucifer nodded, Azazel adding, “I heard it all yesterday, Ruby. Our Alpha tried to save the boy’s feelings” 

She started towards the room, the Head Alpha held out a hand to stop her, “I’ll talk to him.” 

Entering the room quietly, finding Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, hands folded between his knees, shoulders shaking in silent sobs, he crouched before the boy,

“I’m so sorry, little Sam. I would’ve given anything not to have to tell you that. I never had intentions to hurt you, but I couldn’t let you go back to the monsters that gave you up.”

“I loved him, Lucifer.” The Omega declared as he studied the floor, “Dean was everything to me for as long as I can remember. It hurts. God! This hurts more than when I thought he was dead.”

The Head Alpha cupped the boy’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears before kissing him reverently on the forehead.

“Stay here with me, Omega-mine. Let me show you how truly precious you are. Let me take this pain away, I’ll never let another person hurt you again. I swear on my life, little one.” 

Sam gazed up at the Alpha, hazel eyes locking with clear-blue ones,

“Make me feel something else, Lucifer. Make me feel anything but what I feel right now.” With that, he leaned forward and kissed him.

The older man was only surprised for a moment before returning the kiss. It was gentle, tender as he stood, tugging the boy up with him. Guiding his shirt over his head, then pulling his own off, Lucifer ran his hands over Sam’s shoulders, down his arms, interlocking their fingers, bringing the Omega’s hand to his lips.

“If you relax, if you let me, I can make you forget everything. Just you and me and this room. Nothing else exists. Allow me to fix it, fix you.”

Sam swallowed, watching the man’s face for any sign of deceit or trickery before tugging his britches down and stepping out of them. Lucifer smiled softly, repeating the action. He leaned down to kiss the Omega deeply this time, Sam opening, letting the Alpha explore his mouth with a soft tongue. Encouraging the boy down on the bed, continuing to kiss his lips, his neck, and his collar bone.

The older man was right, Sam could think of nothing but the feelings in his body. Hands on his skin, lips brushing, tongue licking, he lay back, closed his eyes and let the Head Alpha worship him. His small Omega cock hardened, plentiful sweet slick leaking from his hole, he arched his back and murmured,

“Love me, Alpha. I need someone to love me. Please, Lucifer.”

His name on the boy’s lips, the desperate pleading of that soft voice, the wolf inside him screamed at him to claim, to mate, to breed, a repetition of ‘MINE MINE MINE ’ growling in his head. 

Hands on those small hips, guiding Sam to turn to his stomach, the Omega instinctively raising up on his knees, lowering his head and presenting for his Alpha. Presenting for his mate.

He was perfect, beautiful, everything Lucifer pictured in his head since he first laid eyes on him. He lined himself up, pushing slowly, achingly gentle inside his Omega. Sam started to tense at the invasion,

“Sssshhh, Omega-mine. Relax for me, let me love you.”

The boy responded by exhaling, forcing his muscles loose, allowing his Alpha inside. There was slight burning, a barely-there pain, but at the same time, a sense of completion, of fullness he never knew he was missing. His wolf begged for more, demanded to be claimed.

Lucifer wholly seated inside him, Sam dropped his head to the pillows and moaned. When the thrusts started, very slowly, tenderly, he whimpered, keened, the Head Alpha running his fingers reverently down his spine, palms caressing his sides before lowering to his hips and bringing him back against him. Plunges came faster, breath quickened, moans followed by growls as Lucifer’s swollen knot tugged against Sam’s rim. His Alpha reached around, caressing and stroking the Omega until his pleasure released on the blankets below him, inner walls clenching around Lucifer's member. Another whimper as the knot locked them together, the Omega’s muscles clamping down around it. The Alpha howled vociferously, an animalistic, feral sound that echoed unhindered through the courtyard and beyond.

The Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack spilled his seed, lowered his head, fangs elongated, lips pulled back as he bit through flesh, in to the muscle of a half-breed Omega healer, bonding them together as mates. 

 

Gadreel heard an unbelievably loud howl ricocheting through the territory. It sounded as if a wolf died a terrible, excruciatingly violent death. Looking around the fire at the faces of the other hunters and scouts, searching for an explanation, he didn’t like the one Roman offered.

“Sounds like our Head Alpha has finally claimed his Omega. I can’t believe he waited two days, Lucifer has much more will-power than I.”

The Alpha fought nausea, swallowing repeatedly in an attempt to keep his food down. He failed. Running from the flames to the trees, he lost everything he had eaten for supper and continued to heave until his ribs ached and his throat burned.

He told himself that the moisture coming from his eyes was caused by the vomiting, not from the heart breaking realization that his Omega, his little rabbit, was just claimed and bonded by an unworthy Alpha.

He ignored the inquiries of the other men, wanting to know if he was alright, heading to bed instead. Lucifer had told him they had already bonded. He swallowed that knowledge down, sitting like a boulder in his gut. Hearing the actual act, physically so close he might have been able to stop it, made him feel helpless, hopeless, worthless. 

 

Dean and Castiel waited in the cabin for word from Gadreel. When it didn’t come, the pair deducted the Alpha must have joined the Serpent Pack without further debate.

“What do we do now?” Dean exasperated. 

“We wait. We wait for Gadreel to sneak your brother out. Or, we try visiting again, maybe repeating our request to join. This time, though, you’ll have to keep your temper in check. Pack Alphas will not be intimidated by outsiders, Dean.” 

“You want me to grovel and beg? I can’t do that; I don’t bow down to anyone” 

“If you want your brother back, you may have to. Pride or Sam, Alpha? Pick one,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omega allowed himself to sink, float in the idea that he, a half-breed, was worthy of love from a strong, fierce leader as Lucifer. All his self-worth, his stubbornness, his independence died when he heard his brother was alive and had abandoned him. Sam Winchester no longer lived; the boy breathing was simply the Head Alpha’s bonded Omega healer.

Lucifer wrapped his arms securely around Sam’s chest, rolling them cautiously to their sides, carefully not to tug against the knot. He maneuvered the blankets over them, kissing tenderly over the claim mark. 

“I’m sorry that part hurt, sweet Sam.” 

“It’s all right, Alpha” a voice so soft, he almost didn’t hear it.

The older man smiled at the title, sincere and given freely. His body tensed, another wave of seed emptying in to his Omega. 

“You came to me willingly, little one. You accepted me as your mate.”

“What happens now?” Sam asked, timid and anxious. Hating the feeling of helplessness. He did this to himself.

“Now? We wait for our bodies to untie, Ruby draws you a proper bath. I know you’ll heal quickly, my bite is already starting to mend, but you’ll be sore and I don’t want you in pain needlessly. Then, I’ll hold you through the night; make love to you again in the morning and tomorrow night our pack with have a huge, celebratory feast in your honor.” 

“What do I do? I’ve been fighting the Omega part of me since I presented. I don’t know how to do anything else.” 

“Stop fighting, little Sam. Rest now. Let your Alpha take care of you, let me worship you. Let my pack adore you, let yourself be gentle, and calm. You’re safe, baby. You’re loved.” 

A new tear, warm as it escaped from his eye to his hair. He felt so weak. So….beaten. He had given up, he lost the battle. Everything had been too hard, hurt too much, he surrendered. 

“Am I loved?” he whispered.

Lucifer kissed Sam’s shoulder and his neck before breathing hot in his ear, “You are the only one I have ever loved, Omega. Before you, I didn’t believe love was possible.” 

The Omega allowed himself to sink, float in the idea that he, a half-breed, was worthy of love from a strong, fierce leader as Lucifer. All his self-worth, his stubbornness, his independence died when he heard his brother was alive and had abandoned him. Sam Winchester no longer lived; the boy breathing was simply the Head Alpha’s bonded Omega healer.

The world outside these pack lands no longer existed. 

 

Roman woke Gadreel the next morning, informing him that Lucifer requested their cabin rotate out, another pair of scouts would stay on the outskirts, and last night’s group would join the courtyard today. Gadreel followed Roman to the main circle of cabins, where a large part of the pack ate breakfast in the dining hall.

Hushed voices gossiped and speculated on the mating of their Head Alpha. Comments made about his growl, something no breeding Omega had ever heard before, how beautiful his chosen mate was, this was a good omen. All this conversation making it nearly impossible to eat. Although this was the finest breakfast he had in years. 

Gadreel continued to shadow Roman, exciting the building, catching the eye of a few Beta companions before settling his gaze on one. Short, long brown hair, red lips, bright eyes and holding the hand of a certain healer Omega. 

There was Sam. 

It had only been three days. Three days and the boy looked completely different. There was no fire in his eyes, no chip on his shoulder,

he was……gentle...reverent...lost?

Without thinking, he took a step towards the pair, only to be halted by a concerned Roman.

“Not yet, Gadreel. No one should approach Lucifer’s Omega without him present. Especially an Alpha. We will all be able to honor them tonight at the banquet. Come; let’s get settled in our cabin. You, sir, are in desperate need of a bath and clean clothing.”

Gadreel continued to stare at his friend as he trailed behind Roman. Hoping he could catch his eye for just a heartbeat let him know that he was there. That Sam wasn’t alone. Even if he couldn’t leave now, even if he were stuck here forever, he wasn’t stuck here alone. 

But Sam’s beautiful hazel gaze looked everywhere but at him. 

 

Dean and Castiel headed towards the northern border of the Serpent Pack Land at daybreak. Dean had accepted the fact that he would have to swallow his pride, keep his mouth shut and let Castiel handle most of the negotiations if he had any hope of seeing his little brother.

They traveled in silence most of the way, having talked the matter to death the night before. Castiel was worried; Dean could scent it on his Omega. Whatever trust issues Cas had with his cousin, or with Lucifer, Dean still didn’t have the entire story on either, weighed heavily on his mind. When all of this was over and life became an illusion of normalcy, he would insist on knowing it all.

There were two guards protecting the north gate this time, neither wolf seemed very surprised to have visitors. One shifted, a thin man with a large nose.

“Are you here for the celebration, strangers?” 

“Is there a celebration?” called Castiel in response, “We wanted to request an audience with Lucifer.” 

“Our Head Alpha mated last night, he sent invitations to several rogue wolves asking them to join our banquet this evening. Is he expecting you?”

Dean was mumbling curses under his breath at the phrase, ‘mated last night’ but managed to bite back the death threats.

“I’m unsure if he expects us. Would it be possible for you to inform him that his bonded Omega’s brother is here?”

“His brother? Really? Well, then, follow me. I’ll see if I can procure you an invitation.” 

Castiel shook his head at Dean when the man rolled his eyes exaggeratingly. The followed the man to the same outpost again, sat in the same chairs and waited. Lucifer smiled knowingly as he entered,

“Well, now. My good friend Castiel has returned. Did you manage to train your Alpha in just one day? Impressive.” 

“We would like to join your pack.” Dean managed to spit out without too much venom.

“Oh, I’m sure you would. With your brother a permanent part of Serpent and Gadreel’s recent addition, I knew I would hear from soon, I just didn’t believe it would be so immediate. Unfortunately, if you choice to pack now, you will need to stay on the outlining areas, as Gadreel did.” 

“Outlining areas? What does that mean, exactly?” asked Castiel

“I don’t take rogue wolves directly in to the heart of my pack land. You’ll have to stay in the outer cabins, help with the scouting, hunting and guarding. Normally I would have an Omega with the breeders but bonded mates stay together. The bad news is you’ll miss out on tonight’s festivities.”

“And you wouldn’t make an exception? Let Dean see his brother?” 

“Sam knows his brother is alive, I’ve informed him myself. However, he has not requested to see him.”

“You’re lying” Dean, unable to hold his tongue any longer. 

“Oh, Castiel. Seems your pet is yet to be fully trained. I do not need to lie. The minute Sam asks to see you; I will escort you to the courtyard myself. Until then, you will need to follow my terms to join. You’ll need to decide quickly, I have a lot to do before my Omega’s celebration.” 

“We agree, Lucifer. We’re happy to help in any way we can and hope to be welcomed in your pack soon.” Castiel answered hurriedly, before Dean could think of his own rude response. 

“Happy to hear that. Gadreel will be thrilled that you’re here. Alastair? Please see that Castiel and Dean are comfortably settled and find a spot for them to guard.”

With that he left, Dean staring wide eyed at Cas, Castiel following Alastair, waving Dean to step in line. They had their foot in the door; they just needed a little more patience. 

 

Sam’s day started just as Lucifer predicted. His mate’s erection pressing against his back, the Alpha encouraging him over on to his stomach, licking and stretching his hole before moving himself deeply inside his mate. Sam moaned, still sore from the previous night.

“SSShhhhh, my sweet little Sam. Relax; I’ll make it all better.” 

His Omega submitted, the Alpha moving inside of him. Lucifer shifted his position, just a bit, hitting a spot inside of the boy that made him start. His mate continued to press into the same magic area, causing Sam’s small Omega member to harden, leak and then pump seedless pleasure across their bedsheets. The contractions of his orgasm caused Lucifer to come, knot inflating and locking them together once more.

The couple lay on their sides once again, breathing heavily as they awaited the bond to untie. Lucifer whispered adoration in Sam’s ear. The Omega surprised to find himself soaking up every word, believing every phrase. When he snuggled closer, pressing the back of his head against his mate’s shoulder, the Serpent Pack’s Head Alpha thought of love again. Feeling emotions he wasn’t familiar with and experiencing vulnerability he never knew. 

They ate privately, in their room, his mate explaining some of the rules that came along with being the Head Alpha’s Honored Omega. 

He would not be permitted to talk or touch any other Alpha without Lucifer’s presence. This included shaking hands or healing. Sam would be available to his mate at all times, meaning whatever he was doing when Lucifer decided he wanted him, he would drop immediately to tend to his Alpha’s needs. His Beta companion would be with him whenever Lucifer wasn’t, no exceptions. 

Sam was important to the pack, his Alpha’s one, true love and would have to learn how to let others take care of him.

This was absolutely everything Sam had always hated about being an Omega. The things he avoided ever since his father stopped loving him at 12 years old. But this was his life now. He choice it. In a moment of pain and panic, he gave himself willing to Lucifer and would have to find a way to be happy. Lucifer was kind; Ruby, a wonderful companion. Sam would have food, shelter, love, and eventually, pups of his own. 

As they were readying to face the day, joining with the rest of the pack in the courtyard, the Omega worked up the courage to ask his Alpha for something. He was embarrassed how timid he had quickly become.

“Lucifer? During the day, I can’t imagine just sitting around while everyone else works. I know that you want me taken care of, but do you think you could allow me to heal? Having the ability to help and not using it seems very…selfish…cruel…”

The Alpha smiled proudly at his Omega. “Nothing would make me happier, sweet Sam. A kind, empathetic, honored mate. I told you that you were perfect. You may heal as long as you’re needed. Although all Alpha injuries or illness must wait for me to accompany you, is that clear?” 

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you.” Sam smiled. 

Something about the way the boy called him ‘Alpha’ made Lucifer feel…overjoyed. 

He could help, little pups like Megan. The idea of having a purpose, made him happy. He could deal with the pretense of helplessness if he wasn’t exactly all that helpless. 

Lucifer left to see visitors, more rogue wolves to join the pack or just celebrate with them. Ruby excitedly grabbed his hand, leading him in to the courtyard where he felt as if everyone were staring at him. Sam received a lot of smiles, nods and even a few bows. Ruby just giggled at his discomfort,

“You didn’t wait the three days?”

Blushing, Sam answered, “No, I didn’t. It’s better this way. Just like you said, Ruby.” 

“So, what does the Honored Omega of the Serpent Pack want to do until his party?”

“Heal. Lucifer said I could help. You know every one; I can help anyone sick or hurt. I’d like to do that.”

“See? You are, in fact, the sweetest person I have ever met.” 

 

Gadreel bathed and changed and then met a fair amount of pack members. Some knew him from Eden; no one passed judgement or showed ill-will of him and his mistakes. He caught sight of Sam several times, never able to draw enough attention to himself to turn the Omega’s head. The boy had set up in a small shelter, used for medical purposes as far as Gadreel could tell. Men, women and children entered and exited sporadically throughout the morning.

Around lunch time, Gadreel was able to pull one of the women, a Beta, aside when she left Sam’s building.   
“Excuse me, what is that shelter for?” 

“You must be our newest Alpha, Gadreel, is it? I’m Hannah. Lucifer’s mate is a healing Omega. He’s been kind enough to see pack mates all day. The sweetest boy you’d ever meet. Are you ill?” 

“No, Hannah. I was just curious. I am, indeed, Gadreel. I haven’t lived pack in over 7 years, would it be acceptable for me to ask you to join me for lunch? I would love to hear more about my new pack. I’ve known Lucifer for a very long time, never imagined his land would be this….fair.” 

“I would like that, thank you.” 

Gadreel spent the meal talking with Hannah. He like her, she was bubbly and attractive. He learned quite a bit about their Lead Alpha and the rules his pack lived by.   
Right before he intended to clear his table, Sam entered with his Beta companion. Soon after, Lucifer joined him, kissing the top of his Omega’s head before lowering him next to him at the table. The Beta left to load plates for the couple, Sam and his new mate spoke quietly but intently. The Omega’s expression changed from content, to angry, to sad and Gadreel wanted nothing more than to talk with him. Now would be a terrible time, he knew that. Interrupting what seemed to be a serious conversation between a mated couple would only cause more problems. 

 

Sam waited at the table with Ruby, Lucifer was supposed to meet him for lunch. The man entered briskly, as if he had been walking with purpose, gifting Sam a kiss on his head and sat down with a loud sigh. Noting the intent look on their Head Alpha’s face Ruby left the couple alone,

“Lucifer?”

“Gadreel joined our pack yesterday.” 

Sam looked pleased, jealousy poked Lucifer in the ribs, “That’s a good thing, right? You wanted that?” 

“Yes, sweet Sam. I did. This morning, his cousin Castiel has returned….with your brother.” 

Sam’s face fell, eyes saddened, “What did he want now?” 

“He and Castiel spoke of joining our celebration tonight. I sent out announcements to several rogue wolves to unite with us for the festivities, apparently they received word as well. Dean wishes to speak with you.” 

“Alpha….. I don’t want to see him.” 

Lucifer smiled, tried to hide the relief behind an expression of concern, “Then, you won’t. I didn’t want any secrets between us, Omega-mine. You know that Gadreel is here, you will probably see him at the banquet, and you know that your brother and his mate are here, but they are kept on the outskirts of our territory and will not come any further in without your direct wishes.” 

Sam gave his mate a small smile, “Thank you. I’m not ready to confront him yet. Do you have time to eat with me?” 

Leaning in, pressing a kiss on those perfect, pink lips, “I always have time for you, little Sam” 

The Honored Omega told the Head Alpha about his morning, meeting and helping people. Lucifer soaked up every word, noting the boy’s sincerity and eagerness. Feeling eyes on him, he tilted slightly to catch a glimpse of Gadreel sitting with Hannah. Shifting just a bit in his seat, Lucifer managed to block Sam’s view of the other Alpha. 

The sharp edge of jealousy cut through him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple continued their rounds, Lucifer noting Sam’s gaze pulling back to Gadreel more than once. Maybe he should’ve forbidden the rival Alpha’s entrance, or killed him outright. Sam was his. His mate. His Omega. Gadreel couldn’t take the boy from him but he could steal Sam’s sweet smiles and musical laughter. That was unacceptable.

Castiel and Dean watched the sunset from their guard post. Music so loud and fire so bright, they could hear and see the celebration in the courtyard.

“We should just go. Just walk closer to the inner territory, so many people there, they wouldn’t even notice us. I could talk to Sam and we could all be out of here tonight.” Dean argued. 

“We leave our post. We get caught trying to talk to the Honored Omega without his Alpha’s permission and we will be lucky if we only get kicked out. Those actions are treason here, Dean. You’ll be put to death without your brother ever seeing you were actually alive.” 

“I hate that you’re right about everything, Cas. And I hate waiting. How long do you think he’ll string us along before he finally lets me see my brother?”

“I’m unsure. I know he’s not in any hurry. He has what he wants, Dean. He has Sam.” 

 

Gadreel helped stake the wild boar to roast over the massive center flames in the courtyard. They were singing, dancing and more than a little bit of drinking. Lucifer and Sam were dressed in white britches and tunics, the Alpha kept hold of his Omega’s hand while they greeted their pack mates and guests. Sam looked uncomfortable, stiff. Gadreel knew he didn’t belong here. He was caged.

“You still look confused” Hannah’s voice yelled over the revelry. 

He looked down with a smile, “I am always confused, sweet lady.” 

She threw her head back and laughed. “Would you like to dance?” 

Gadreel’s terror must have shone in his face because the Beta laughed louder and harder at his expression.

“I didn’t ask you to kill anyone, Gadreel!” 

“No, I can’t dance. At all. Ever.” 

 

Lucifer caught sight of Gadreel laughing with Hannah. This would be the perfect time to reunite his Omega with his friend. Sam could see Gadreel happy with a female Beta and Lucifer may be able to dull his jealousy a little bit. 

Guiding his mate over, “Hannah! I hear you met my beautiful Omega today. How are you feeling?” 

The Head Alpha felt Sam’s hand squeeze his tighter as the boy laid eyes on Gadreel. 

“I am in perfect health, thank you again Honored Omega.” She offered with a slight bow. 

Sam simply nodded, still staring at Gadreel, trying to convey a thousand feelings through his eyes. 

“And Gadreel, you seem to be easing in gracefully. My mate was happy to hear you joined us, weren’t you sweet Sam?” 

“Yes, very. It’s good to see you, Gadreel. I honestly never thought you would pack. I’m glad you’re here” 

Gadreel offered a hand; Sam looked up at his Alpha for approval. Lucifer nodded with a slight smirk, the Omega shook his friend’s hand, wishing he could grab him for a hug instead.

The couple continued their rounds, Lucifer noting Sam’s gaze pulling back to Gadreel more than once. Maybe he should’ve forbidden the rival Alpha’s entrance, or killed him outright. 

Sam was his. 

His mate. 

His Omega. 

Gadreel couldn’t take the boy from him but he could steal Sam’s sweet smiles and musical laughter. That was unacceptable. 

Tables were lined up in one huge box surrounding the great fire pit. Everyone ate, some made toasts, and many drank more than they should. At one point, Sam whispered to his mate that he needed to relieve himself and dipped behind the cabins. 

Lucifer watched Gadreel with the same intensity Gadreel had been watching Sam. When the man rose to trail the Honored Omega behind the same building, Lucifer quietly excused himself and hid along the shelter’s side wall. 

Listening…

“Sam” Gadreel in a loud whisper, “Sam!” 

The Omega came out from behind a tree, “Gadreel! What are you doing back here?” 

“I need to talk to you” 

“Not without my Alpha present. You know that.” 

Lucifer felt a swell of pride in his heart, Sam remaining loyal even when there was no one to witness it but Gadreel. 

“Just listen to me. Dean is alive. Your brother is alive.” 

“I know. Lucifer told me yesterday.” 

The Alpha stood, unbelieving. “He told you?” 

“Yes, why wouldn’t he? We should go, return to the courtyard.”

“You know Dean is alive and you still mated Lucifer? Don’t you want to see him? Talk to him? Don’t you want to come home?” 

“Gadreel. You’re my best friend. Listen to me. I am home. If I want to talk to Dean, Lucifer will get him for me. We can’t be here alone, we just can’t.”

Sam started to walk past the Alpha, Gadreel grabbed his upper arm, and Lucifer inhaled in fury but held his breath. 

“Stop!” yanking his arm away. “Gadreel! Touching me is treason! I know we were close over the summer; I was a different person then. You can’t just grab me, or talk to me, they’ll kill you. Don’t you understand?” 

“A different person? That was three days ago Sam. No one changes that fast. It doesn’t matter that you’re mated, you can leave. You can leave with me tonight and see your brother.”

Sam was crying quietly now, how he wished what Gadreel said was true, but it wasn’t. It was all fantasy and the reality was he had mated the Head Alpha and his best friend was sure to be executed for betraying the pack. 

“Gadreel, please. Please stop. Talking to me alone? Touching me? Suggesting I leave my Alpha? These are all punishable by death. Too much has happened over the last three days. I chose to mate Lucifer. I made that decision. Don’t make me watch you die. You should run. You should leave the pack lands before I speak to Lucifer” he started to walk away again. 

“Before you speak to Lucifer? What does that mean?” 

“I won’t keep secrets from my mate and I won’t lie to my pack Alpha. He will have to know what you’ve said and done. I have to tell him. You should run, now. I meant what I said, Gadreel. I don’t want you to die. Take my brother and his mate with you.” 

Sam stomped away. Lucifer released the breath he was holding. There was no need for jealousy. His Omega had chosen him, confessed his decision to the rival Alpha and refused to betray his mate’s trust. Stepping out from his hiding spot, he cleared his throat loudly, drawing Gadreel’s attention.

“That didn’t take very long, did it?” 

Gadreel was speechless for a moment, “What didn’t?” 

“Your betrayal of me. Not that I didn’t see it coming, just a little surprised you would attempt to take my mate the very first night you were invited inland.” 

“He’s not happy, Lucifer.” 

“I beg to differ” walking slowly closer to the man who hadn’t moved since his friend walked away. 

“So, you’ll kill me now? Charged with treason and executed?” 

“No, actually. I think I will trade your life to Sam. He will confess everything that just happened; I will be merciful and honor his request when he begs for your life. My little Omega will be so grateful.”

“You’ve tricked him, somehow made him believe you are his only option.” 

“I’ve told him the truth. His brother never died, he’s been living in the city with his mate for almost a year. Sam is aware Castile and Dean are here, he doesn’t wish to see him. I will give you a choice, Gadreel, only because you are important to my Omega. You may live on the outskirts, scouting and hunting with your cousin and his mate. Or, I can banish you; never allow you back in Serpent territory again.” 

Gadreel stared at the man for a moment, shook his head, “Of course I choice to stay. I’ll scout and hunt for you. Will you give me your word to allow Sam to visit me or his brother, should he ask?” 

“You have my word; I only want my pack’s Honored Omega to be happy. Wait here.” 

Lucifer left Gadreel awkwardly waiting in the trees, returning with Alastair and Azazel. 

“My men will escort you to your outland cabin. Should you be caught inland without permission, you will be executed without further discussion. Are we clear?” 

“Perfectly” he murmured, following the two minions reluctantly. 

 

Sam returned to the banquet, not spying his mate, he whispered to Ruby. 

“Where’s Lucifer?” 

“He left when you did. What’s wrong? You ‘ve been crying and smell of distress.” 

“I’m fine. I want to go inside, wait for my Alpha.” 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“No, you shouldn’t miss out on the party because of me” 

“I’m your companion; I need to be with you.” 

“What if I sit on my steps, you can see me from here?” 

“Sam…” 

“Ruby, I’ll feel bad if you can’t stay. If you see Lucifer, sent him to me and you’ll have the rest of the night off. I’ll stay with my mate.”

“Ok. You better not get me in trouble, oh Honored Omega.” She winked. 

Without much thought, he gave her a quick hug and shuffled to the cabin steps, watching the dancing and laughing of strangers celebrating his presence. Everything was upside down. Sam was suddenly tired, hugging legs to chest and resting his head on his knees.

Lucifer entered the courtyard, eyes searching for Sam. His Omega sat lonely on the steps. Nodding at Ruby, a signal that he was staying with his mate, he hurried over. 

Sam scented his Alpha before the man sat next to him. Looking up through silent tears, noting the sympathy on Lucifer’s face. 

“Little Sam, what’s wrong? It’s your mating celebration. You should be happy.” 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” The Omega whispered, “I didn’t know he would follow me.” 

Feigning ignorance, Lucifer furrowed his brow, “Who followed you? Where?” 

“Gadreel, he approached me behind the cabins. I told him to go, I swear, but he talked of my brother and leaving and….” 

“And what Sam?” Lucifer attempted to sound angry. 

“He grabbed my arm. It was just for a moment, I pulled away. He wouldn’t listen.”

The Head Alpha exhaled dramatically, “That’s treason sweet Sam.”

“I know” tears increasing. “But I had to tell you. I’m sorry, Lucifer.”

“Why would you apologize, Omega-mine?” 

“I’m responsible. I should have had you or Ruby come with me. Gadreel will die because of me.” 

“What if I spared his life? If I only moved him away from you instead of punishing him properly.” 

Sam looked up, wide-eyed, surprised, “You won’t kill him?”

“He’s your friend. If keeping his indiscretion between us will stop your tears, then I will gift you his life.” 

The Omega turned, hugging his mate sincerely around the neck, “Thank you Alpha for your mercy.”

Wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, guiding his face to the scent gland behind his ear, he whispered, “Thank you, sweet Sam, for your honesty. You’re loyalty and faithfulness makes me happier than you know.” 

Lucifer kissed his mate deeply, massaging his Omega’s tongue with his own, moaning as the aroma of his arousal filtered through the air. Applause and whoops from spectators caused Sam to break the kiss and blush brightly. Smiling endearingly at the boy, the Head Alpha took him by the hand, leading him inside to continue their own private celebration. 

 

Castiel and Dean were surprised to see Gadreel approaching. Lucifer’s favorite guards seemed to be escorting him, leaving without a word once the Alpha had reached the outlying cabins.

“What happened?” Castiel asked 

“I approached Sam without his Alpha present and was to be charged with treason. Instead, Lucifer moved me out here for good, he said he spared my life to make Sam happy. He’s done something to him. The Sam I spoke to is not the boy I know. He’s submissive and timid. Lucifer told him you were alive, Dean, but he hasn’t asked to see you. How that man took away his spirit in three days’ time is a mystery.” 

“Then we need to get him out of here. Mated or not, he was my brother before he was Lucifer’s Honored Omega. None of us are allowed inland, we’ll have to sneak in during the night.” 

“Dean! I’ve explained this already. We get caught, we die. Especially after Gadreel’s charges.” 

“I won’t blame either of you for waiting here, it may actually be easier with one person. But I am going to get my brother. I’m taking him back to the cabin where he belongs.” 

“Lucifer will come for him, Dean.” Gadreel warned. “He was persistent when he was only interested in Sam. Now that Sam is his mate, no wolf in their right mind would try and take his Omega and expect to get away with it.”

“Then I’ll take him to our house in town. Just long enough for him to snap out of whatever spell this devil has him under. Once he realizing the mistake he’s made, he’ll stay with us voluntarily.” 

“You’re forgetting something, Dean. They’re mated. Pack law says he belongs to Lucifer. You’ll have to kill the Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack to break their bond. The repercussions of that could mean death not only to you, but to Sam as well.” Castiel implored. 

“I’m not going to leave him with that man to have his soul crushed. If he really is as broken as you say, Gadreel, this is the only way to save him.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke the next morning to an empty bed. Dressing and entering the common area, no sign of his Alpha. Ruby looked as if she had been waiting for him. 

“Where’s Lucifer?” 

“He said to let you rest, he needed to speak to some of the outland guards. Ready for breakfast?” 

The Omega nodded, brow furrowed in concern. Maybe his mate changed his mind and decided to kill Gadreel after all.

Sam picked at his breakfast, visiting the Omega breeders and pups for a while before healing a few Betas. Lunchtime and no sign of his Alpha, Sam didn’t feel like eating. Instead, he sat in the common room of the cabin with Ruby, trading stories. 

Lucifer returned midafternoon, red faced and stinking of anger. Sam and Ruby exchanged wide-eyed looks.

“Omega!” the Head Alpha practically growled, “Come with me!”

Sam stood immediately to obey, his fear scent already drifting in the air. Ruby followed close behind her charge as they left the cabin, straining to keep up with Lucifer’s brisk pace. 

 

Lucifer had awoken early, gazed at his sweet Sam as he slept until he heard voices in the common area. Moving carefully, not to wake his Omega, he dressed quickly. It was much too early for Ruby or Jessica to be tending to their charges. 

He found Roman, Alastair and Azazel mumbling by the front door, debating on waking up their Head Alpha. 

“What could possibly be the matter at the hour?” 

“Roman overheard Gadreel and his cousin talking last night.” Offered Alastair 

“All right. What were they discussing that was so important?”

Roman looked at the other two men, who nodded in encouragement, he took a deep breath,

“They spoke with our Honored Omega’s brother. He discussed plans to abduct your mate during the night. Castiel and Gadreel both discouraged it but he seemed determined. I was concerned so I went to Azazel.” 

Lucifer’s fury lay thick in the air. His eyes narrowed,

“You did the right thing coming to me instead of confronting them yourselves. Thank you. Would you like to join me in a stroll to the outland? I feel we may need to escort our new pack members to their cabin or to the afterlife…” 

The three men followed their leader with the same sense of purpose he had. Above all things, Lucifer respected loyalty. Roman, Azazel and Alastair were loyal and trusted. He could count on them to protect his pack without fail. 

It took longer to reach the borders of his Serpent territory on two legs, but he wanted to stay dressed and proper when confronting the traders. After he showed such mercy to Gadreel. The Alpha had made a fool out of him and that was unforgivable. 

Reaching their cabin, several guards informed Lucifer that the trio had gone scouting early. The Head Alpha had serious doubts if that was, in fact, what they were doing. He and his men took breakfast with the remaining hunters and scouts, discussing the activities and overheard conversations surrounding the newcomers. Seems Dean had no intention of staying pack, he had insisted to his mate and Gadreel that they needed to take Sam and leave as soon as possible. 

Since they were far from the courtyard, Lucifer took the opportunity to check in with several outland men, arranging rotation inland and replacements. Most of the rogue wolves from the celebration the night before had been escorted out. Several chose to pack this morning and Crowley had assigned their posts, not wanting to wake up his Head Alpha for such a trivial matter. 

As Dean, Castiel and Gadreel returned from their duties, Lucifer stood from his spot around the small fire pit, his three companions mirroring him.

“Good morning, Gadreel. I understand my mercy was unappreciated.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lucifer.” 

“No? Seems after our discussion last night, you continued your betrayal.” 

Gadreel exchanged confused glances with Dean and Castiel. 

“Were you truly planning to steal my Omega away from me in the middle of the night?”

Dean spoke up in a deep, serious voice “That was my idea, these two dismissed it immediately. You want to be angry with someone, it’s me. Sammy is my brother, mating you doesn’t change that. Given the chance, he would choice me over you any day.”

Lucifer smirked sinisterly, “Well, then, let us put that to the test, shall we? Azazel, Alastair, Roman, keep our treacherous newcomers company. I’ll be back directly.” 

The Head Alpha stomped off. 

 

They had walked in silence quite far, Ruby began holding Sam hand after the Omega tripped over two high tree roots while attempting to keep stay with Lucifer. When they final stopped, Sam catching his breath as he laid eyes on Dean. 

It was true. 

Somewhere, deep in his mind, he had still held out hope that it was a trick Lucifer used. Seeing his brother now, confirming everything his mate told him, made him sick to his stomach. He may have actually vomited if he had eaten lunch. Tears sprung defiantly in his eyes, he tried to fight them.

His brother stood there. 

Alive. 

All the pain of losing him last winter and the agony of discovering he lived but abandoned him, stabbed through him and he tightened his grip on Ruby’s hand. 

“Omega!” Lucifer bellowed. “Do you wish to leave your pack for these three men?” 

Sam blinked a few times at such a question. Keeping his eyes on Dean,

“No, Alpha. I belong here with you and our pack.”

“Your brother believes you want to escape with him. That you are simple, he must make these decisions for you by stealing you away in the dark of night. How do you feel about that, sweet Sam?” 

Lucifer’s voice was softening, the anger fading with his Omega’s last response. 

“This man is a stranger to me.” Sam said sadly and quietly. “My brother died last winter.”

“Sammy…” Dean began, “You don’t mean that. Come with me, we’ll go back to the cabin, go back to the way we were. I believed you were dead….I never would have….” 

“Omega” the Alpha interrupted, “ If you want to leave me, you need to speak up now. These three men have betrayed our trust and must be escorted out of our territory or they will be hung for their crimes.” 

Sam swallowed hard, looking at Dean for a moment, then glancing at Gadreel before staring at the grass beneath his feet

“I will never willingly leave you, Alpha. I have no desire to follow these men anywhere.”

Lucifer took a few steps to reach out and tip his Omega’s chin. Looking into sad, hazel eyes, he told him tenderly,

“Thank you, little Sam. You are protected and loved here. There will be no more talk of your leaving.” Kissing him gingerly on the head, he continued, “Ruby. Please take my mate back to our home. He has been upset enough for one day.”

Ruby nodded in compliance, continuing to hold her charges’ hand as she led him away. Sam peeked over his shoulder one last time, hurting. He quickened his pace, wanting nothing more than to hide under the blankets by the fireplace. 

 

Dean’s heart was breaking. Gadreel was right, Lucifer had his brother under some sort of spell or intimidation. Sammy would never choice pack life over a life with his brother. He stared at the Head Alpha with hatred. If this man wanted to keep him from his brother, he would have to kill him.

“My mate as made himself clear. You three will be escorted all the way back to your cabin. Should I ever see your faces again, I will kill you on sight. That is not an idle threat but a sincere promise.” 

“You took him by force, Lucifer” Gadreel spoke up, “You’ve terrorized him in to obedience. He will realize the manipulation and escape on his own. Mark my words, he does not belong here. He does not belong to you.” 

The Head Alpha smiled broadly, “Do you believe he belongs to you, Gadreel? You lived side by side with the most perfect Omega and never mated him. Never took him as your own. Are you consumed by regret now? That is really too bad. Sam IS mine, he belongs here with me and I’ll die before I allow anyone to take him. Good-bye Gadreel, Castiel and Dean. Never step near my pack lands again if you want to live.”

Lucifer nodded to Roman, Azazel and Alastair, turning heel to follow his Omega home.

Three Serpent wolves began to lead the rebellious trio home. Thoughts of resisting came and went. There was no way they were getting near Sam now. Dean was brooding, plans circling in his head. He was nowhere near ready to quit. 

His brother was coming home, one way or another.

 

Ruby and Sam trudged silently back to the cabin. Upon arrival, she settled the Omega in front of the fireplace with his blankets and made him tea. He took the cup with shaking hands, whispering, 

“Thank you, Ruby” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I would’ve tried to talk Lucifer out of dragging you out there if I had known.” 

“I’ll be all right. Maybe it’s good that I’ve seen him. I know for sure I’ve made the right choice.” 

Setting his tea aside, he mindlessly laid his head on her lap. He trusted his Beta companion. Crying softly for just a few more minutes before he welcomed slumber. 

Lucifer entered soon after, a sympathetic frown on his face as he lowered himself next to Sam’s head, back towards the fire, facing Ruby.

“Was that really necessary, Alpha?” Ruby murmured.

“I’m afraid it was. Those men needed to know how Sam felt.” 

“He felt hurt, Lucifer. He didn’t want to see Dean, he wasn’t prepared for how much pain it would cause.”

Sam’s mate stroked his hair, gingerly wiping the moisture from the boy’s cheeks. 

“My mate can let go of his past now, no more brother, no more Gadreel. He is here, with us, in every way. Any doubts he had before have been extinguished. It’s better this way, Ruby. Stay with him, I’m afraid I’m still very angry and want to be alone for a bit.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Ruby nodded, watching her charge’s shallow breathing and the peace he deserved on his face. 

 

Ruby practically force-fed the Omega in his room that evening. By the time Lucifer returned home, the boy had stripped for bed and lay staring at the ceiling in their room.   
His Alpha entered, quietly removed his clothing before climbing in next to his mate.

“How are you feeling, little Sam?” 

“Bad, Alpha,” looping his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. “Make it go away. Make me feel better, like you did before” he whispered. 

The Head Alpha did just that, making slow, passionate love to his Honored Omega, letting Sam forget anything other than the feelings in his body and the words of affection murmured in his ear. 

 

Days rolled one into another after that. The Head Alpha made love to his Honored Omega every night. 

The weather turned colder, winter hit and the snow outside slowed everything and everyone down. Lucifer ordered Sam to stay inside unless he was needed to heal someone. The Omega had spent most of last winter indoors alone, he was more than happy to stay by the fire with Ruby, talking or reading.

That’s exactly how they were spending this afternoon when a loud knock echoed from the door. Ruby scampered to answer it, only to find Hael panting outside,

“Anna gave birth, a little girl pup, but she won’t stop bleeding. We need Sam.” 

Sam had already pulled on his boots when he heard ‘won’t stop bleeding’, shuffled in to his coat, followed closely by his Beta companion, he rushed to the birthing tent.

Kevin, Crowley’s Omega, held the screaming infant, his eyes wide at the sight of so much blood. His Beta companion, Jessica, had acted as midwife this time.   
The healing Omega fell to his knees next to the unconscious breeder, laying hands on her abdomen and closing his eyes. It was taking longer than usual and he had started to feel anxious when Anna’s eyes failed to open. The bleeding stopped, the red-haired Omega moaned and everyone in the tent let out sighs of relief.

Reaching for the infant, Sam closed his eyes as he held the girl pup, finding nothing to heal, he handed the screaming baby to her mother.

Anna tried to thank him with tears in her eyes, he simply kissed her lightly on her forehead.

“You should rest, have someone fetch me if you need me again. I’ll let Lucifer know he has another daughter.” 

Ruby trailed him out of the tent, “You’re amazing, Sam. Every time I watch you heal, I’m in awe.” 

Sam was quiet.

“Are you all right, Omega?” 

“Anna just gave birth to my mate’s pup. I’m not sure how I feel about that. I know she was bred before he and I mated, but I still feel…..jealous, maybe?”

“That was before you came here, Sam. You have nothing to be envious about now. Now that our Head Alpha has a bonded mate, he won’t breed other Omegas. You will be the only one to give him pups from now on.” 

The words were barely out of her mouth when the duo, shuffling through the snow, set eyes on the subject of their conversation. For a moment, Sam was sure Lucifer was headed to see Anna and his new pup, but he didn’t turn towards them. Instead, the Alpha entered Lilith’s breeding tent.

Sam’s face suddenly felt very hot, his heart ramming against his ribcage, he rotated to follow in his mate’s snowy footsteps.

Ruby, shocked and speechless, grabbed her charge’s hand with the intention of pulling him back to the cabin with her. He turned, an anger she didn’t think he was capable of glowing in his eyes, and pushed her roughly in to the snow. 

Reaching Lilith’s tent, he scented the undeniable smell of Omega heat, heard moans and whispers. Pulling one side of the entrance flap opened, he stopped breathing.

His mate. 

The one who respected loyalty above all things, stood naked behind the equally bare blonde Omega, pumping himself in and out, expressing great pleasure with the sounds he made. 

Ruby had clambered to her feet by now, catching a glimpse of Lucifer’s betrayal herself before tugging his hand again. He yanked away, glaring at her and then stomped through the deep snow to the cabin. 

Without bothering to remove his coat or boots, he shut himself in his room, sliding the lock in place. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, snow melting off his feet onto the wooden floor, threw his head back and screamed, a heart-wrenching screech heard all through the courtyard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lay on cool, green grass watching the clouds in the sky as a warm breeze tussled his hair. He tilted his head, making pictures out of the white fluff on top of the baby blue sky.   
> He briefly thought of his father, the disappointed look in John’s eyes when he presented Omega; his brother, leaving him cold and alone to die. Lucifer, confessing his love, he could only love Sam, but then he was undressed, behind another Omega. Gadreel cared for him, but couldn’t protect him from himself. Ruby….he liked her….he trusted her.

Ruby sat with her back against Sam’s bedroom door. After a half hour of knocking and pleading, she gave up and simply stood guard. The Beta had never heard a scream like that, she concluded that only an Omega would be able to make such an unbelievable sound. 

Lucifer finally entered, stomping the snow off his boots, laying eyes on his Omega’s companion.

“Why are you sitting like that? It smells of Omega distress in here, is Sam ok? Is he hurt?” 

“Yes, Sam is hurt.” She replied, climbing to her feet. “A bonded Alpha does not breed any Omegas other than his mate.” 

“That’s correct” guiding her out of the way as he tried the door, jiggling the handle. “He locked himself in?” he began to bang on the door, calling Sam’s name. 

“He hasn’t made a sound since that incredibly terrifying scream.” 

“THAT was him? I can’t believe that came from a human, or a wolf for that matter. No one in the courtyard could identify it.” 

“It was the sound of our Honored Omega’s heart breaking.” She whispered, tears finally spilling down the usually tough Beta’s cheeks.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lucifer demanded as he turned to slam himself against the door. It wouldn’t budge. 

“A bonded Alpha does not breed any Omegas other than his mate.” She repeated. 

“Ruby, I don’t understand……” Sam’s companion observed as the realization wiped over his face.

“Lilith?” he breathed.

The Beta nodded, “Anna gave birth to your pup, and she was dying so Sam ran out to help her. As we left the birthing tent, we saw you enter hers. I tried to pull him away but he pushed me down. He saw, Lucifer, he saw everything.” 

“Ruby” he tried to explain, “Lilith hasn’t caught since she birthed Meg, four years ago. The other Alphas have tried, I was….” 

The Beta dared to glare at her superior, “Don’t tell me, Lucifer. Explain it to your mate. The one you fought for, the one you love and the one you have betrayed.” 

She stomped off to her quarters, feeling so sad and guilty. She should have found a way to keep Sam from seeing that. She should have protected the Omega. It was her job, damn it. 

Lucifer continued to knock and yell at the door. Throwing himself against it a few more times, still no answer from his mate, the Alpha stood back and kicked with all his strength.   
The wood flew off the hinges with a resounding ‘BOOM’. Ruby, Jessica, Crowley and Kevin all rushed to the source, finding their Head Alpha standing at the open window by his bed. Pointing at the small footprints in the snow, leading away from the cabin, he turned in panic.

“Sam left” 

 

The young Omega struggled through the snow, tears freezing on his face. He was unsure how long he had been walking, his hands and feet already numb by the time he reached the Serpent Pack’s border. Keeping an eye on the guard for a while, he timed his escape across the line. It was much easier to sneak out of Serpent than it was to sneak in.   
Sam had been knocked out when he was brought here, he had no clue where he was or which direction he should go. 

The Omega told himself he lived through last winter by himself, he could survive this one too. He didn’t need anyone. No Alpha, no brother, no companion, no friend. He will take care of himself from now on. 

The boy had been traveling for over an hour when he started coughing, his hands and feet had gone from numb to the feeling of a thousand tiny needles stabbing through them. He spotted a large tree, some of the branches broad enough to block the accumulation of snow at the trunk. Sam sat there, leaning against the bark, instantly exhausted. 

He told himself he would just shut his eyes for a second. That he would find dry wood and a few stones to set a fire after he caught his breath. The Omega told himself he was fine, that he wasn’t afraid, that it didn’t hurt when his brother left him alone, that it didn’t break his heart when his Alpha knotted someone else. That he was just going to rest for a little while…..

Then it was dark. 

 

Lucifer led Crowley, Azazel, Alastair, and Roman, all in wolf form, to track Sam. The Alpha had never felt so much fear and worry before. Noting where his mate crossed the border, he signaled his followers to split up, each taking a different path. Sam was hard to scent over the freshly falling snow. What Lucifer could smell reeked of distress and fear. His guilt was overwhelming. 

His Omega could die out here and it would be entirely his fault. 

 

Sam lay on cool, green grass watching the clouds in the sky as a warm breeze tussled his hair. He tilted his head, making pictures out of the white fluff on top of the baby blue sky.

He briefly thought of his father, the disappointed look in John’s eyes when he presented Omega; his brother, leaving him cold and alone to die. Lucifer, confessing his love, he could only love Sam, but then he was undressed, behind another Omega. Gadreel cared for him, but couldn’t protect him from himself. Ruby….he liked her….he trusted her. 

His Beta companion lowered herself next to him, lying back to watch the sky. 

“Look, there” she pointed upwards, “That one looks like a rabbit. A little rabbit”

Sam laughed, “It does, that one reminds me of an apple, see the stem and the leaf?” 

Ruby sighed, “Are you leaving? Giving up?”

“I don’t want to go back.” 

“You can’t stay here. You’ll have to go into the sun if you don’t return.” 

“There’s nothing left for me there, Ruby.” 

“I’m there. Gadreel is there. We’ve never hurt you. If you can forgive, if you can listen, you will have your brother and your mate back. You can’t survive alone anymore.” 

“What if I don’t want to survive?” 

“Then your father was right. You are just a weak half-breed Omega.” 

She stood and walked away, disappearing in the trees. The sky grew dark, clouds turned gray and heated droplets rained over his face. Sam continued to lie in the soggy grass, water in his eyes, wind blowing tree branches. 

“Ruby! Come back!” 

 

Sam struggled back from delirium, he was moving. Not walking. Floating above snowy ground. The Omega scented an unfamiliar Alpha. Not cloves and oranges like Gadreel, not burning leaves and sage like Lucifer. No, this was different. A fragrance reminding him of chamomile and ginger. Like Ruby’s tea. 

This Alpha was not his mate, he needed to get away.

“Calm down. You keep fighting like that I’ll drop you back in the snow.” The voice was deep, alien and commanding.

Sam whimpered but obeyed. He was so very cold, his blood running frozen, his eyes refused to open, so he gratefully drifted back to the darkness. 

 

Lucifer tracked the faint scent of his mate to a large tree near the Eden boarder. Sam’s odor had a hint of sickness to it now. Circling the trunk, he caught a note of another Alpha. Inhaling slower, eyes closed as he attempted to place the familiar smell. With a howl of despair echoing through the forest, he recognized the scent.

Michael.

 

The Honored Omega of the Serpent Pack awoke on softness. At least he thought he was awake. He opened his eyes but still saw blackness. Opened his mouth to taste clothe on his tongue, his hands and feet felt swollen, throbbing but his ankles wouldn’t part and his arms locked behind him. 

Bound, gagged and blindfolded. Why? 

“You’re awake, Omega.” Sound making him jump. “I was sure you were dying. You must be a healer. Anyone else’s heart would have stopped by now.” 

It was the same gruff voice from his dreams. No, that part must have been real. It was talking to Ruby that was hallucination. Pushing his heels against the mattress, Sam rose to a sitting position against what must be a wall, taking his weight off his upper limbs.

“Now…what would a young, mated, healer Omega be doing wandering around the woods alone in winter? Come to spy? Lost?” 

Sam shook his head. Spy? Spy on what? 

“What kind of mate would allow his Omega to risk their health in this weather? Was he neglectful? Abusive? Maybe you ran away?” 

Sam shook his head again.

He heard and scented the Alpha moving closer, weight pulling on one side of the mattress as he sat.

“I’m going to remove the rag from your mouth. You’re not going to yell at me, demand I release you, cry or scream or be annoying in any way. Understood?” 

Lucifer’s mate nodded, thankful as he felt the stranger’s fingers pull the gag down to hang around his neck.

“There. Now, what is your name?” 

“S-Sam” 

“Well, Sam. I found you freezing to death just outside my boarders. Want to tell me why you were there? Why you didn’t shift to your wolf?”

Clearing his throat, the Omega nervously answered, “I-I was upset. I was upset with my Alpha and ran. Just ran. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I am now, though. You can let me go; I’ll go home, I’ll stay away from your pack lands. I can’t shift at will, I’m half-breed.” 

The voice chuckled, stabbing fear in to Sam’s heart. He didn’t know whose pack land he was in, who this Alpha was. 

Suddenly, he truly wanted his mate. 

His Alpha. 

His Lucifer. 

Dream Ruby had said if he listened and forgave, he could have his family back.

“That, little healer would depend on what you tell me. What pack are you?” 

“Serpent” 

“Really?” the voice changed to one of amusement. “An Omega healer in Serpent?”

“Yes…..” 

“And what is the name of your mate, pray tell?”

Thinking his status would encourage this man to release him, he revealed

“I am the Honored Omega of the Head Alpha, Lucifer.” 

Now the Alpha laughed loudly, howling until he could barely catch his breath. Once he calmed, he panted out, 

“You, a half-breed, are Lucifer’s bonded mate?” 

Sam nodded; no clue what would be amusing about that. 

“That, tiny Serpent is wonderful news. We’re family, you and I. You have mated my younger brother.”

Stumbling over his words, “L-Lucifer never mentioned a brother. Why do you live in separate packs?”

Sam flinched slightly as fingers moved around his head to release the blindfold. The boy blinked several times, adjusting to the light before laying eyes on the Alpha stranger.   
He was very tall, a little bit bigger than Lucifer. Raven black hair, same clear-blue eyes as his mate. The man sat smirking at him.

“You’re in Eden” he informed him “I am the Head Alpha, Michael. Lucifer has several brothers actually, they all pack here.”

“Eden….” Sam nodded, “Gadreel was from Eden.” 

Michael’s eyes lit up at that name, “You know Gadreel as well? You have a lot of unfortunate friends, don’t you?” 

“Now that you know who I am, you can let me go, right?” 

“I couldn’t possibly allow you to leave. It just isn’t safe."

“Lucifer is looking for me; he’ll find me and take me back home. I really appreciate everything you’ve done, I do, but I need to go…”

“Silly little Omega. You’ll be much safer here, with me. I’ll send word to your Alpha, informing him of your whereabouts and inviting him to fetch you himself. Sound fair?”

“Michael, will you at least untie me? I’m not a threat to anyone….” 

The Alpha reached around Sam, face pressed against his neck as he fumbled with the binds. Inhaling audibly, breathing out

“You smell wonderful”

That statement caused Sam to tense. Lucifer’s brother wouldn’t really…..he couldn’t even think about…..

Pulling back as Sam flexed his arms, Michael chuckled again, 

“Omegas are so transparent. You scent changes so quickly with your emotions. Scared now, half-breed? You tried so hard to be brave but the thought of me taking what is my brother’s terrifies you.” 

Sam didn’t speak, remaining still as the Alpha untied the rope around his feet. Michael massaged them gently, gazing up to catch the Omega’s eye, he spoke quietly,

“Feet and hands still painful, little healer?”

Lucifer’s mate, trembling at the unwelcomed touch, simply nodded. 

“We’ll warm you up. Send word to Serpent that we have rescued their dear Honored Omega. I’m sure my brother will come for you right away.” 

Keeping his tone soft. Michael stood, leaving, and a resounding ‘click’ of the door lock vibrated the room. 

 

Lucifer scented Sam and Michael to the eastern boarder of Eden. It would be impossible for he, or any of his men, to cross over without being killed on sight. The Head Alpha threw his head back, howling to his followers. The four wolves took no time to catch up with their leader; he tilted his head as an instruction to follow him.

After a few more miles of travel, five Serpent wolves shifted to naked humans outside a cabin with a generous amount of smoke climbing out of the chimney.

Swallowing his pride, Lucifer knocked. Gadreel answered the door, sighting the undressed men and opening the door wider to welcome them in. Sam’s mate had been sure there would be a fight when he arrived. 

Instead, the man pointed to his room,

“There is an abundance of clean clothing in the closet, help yourself. Dean and Castiel will return soon, I’m not sure they’ll be as welcoming as I am. But, you spared my life, twice, so I’m a bit more trusting.” 

Exchanging confused glances with his men, they all rummaged through John’s britches and shirts. Gadreel sat at the table, waving his hand at the empty chairs.

“Is it Sam? Is he all right?”

“I think Michael has him, Gadreel…..” 

Gadreel’s face paled. 

“Lucifer, if that man finds out who Sam is to you, he will be in very real danger.” 

“I know….”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was stuck. All he could do is wait for word to reach Lucifer. Would the Alpha come? He disappeared without a word, even after he promised he would never willingly leave. True, Lucifer disappointed him first, and that still hurt, but whatever made Michael so happy to keep him here, wasn’t good.

After Michael left, Sam searched the room. 

Two windows, both boarded shut; he considered using one of the bigger logs from the small fireplace to break through. If he managed that, crawled through, he still had no idea where he was and this time, he didn’t have the benefit of his coat and boots. Someone had removed them as he slept.

Ok, so that wasn’t an option. Striking Michael in the head with the same log wouldn’t help much either. If he walked out of the room, he hadn’t a clue who would be waiting there, and he still wouldn’t have anything to keep him warm if he did make it out. 

Sam was stuck. 

All he could do is wait for word to reach Lucifer. Would the Alpha come? He disappeared without a word, even after he promised he would never willingly leave. True, Lucifer disappointed him first, and that still hurt, but whatever made Michael so happy to keep him here, wasn’t good.

He stayed by the fireplace, couldn’t seem to get warm enough, giving every effort to remaining calm. Michael made him as uneasy as Lucifer had in the beginning, maybe more so. After everything his mate had done, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he loved the man. If he didn’t, seeing him with Lilith wouldn’t have hurt so much. 

He wanted his Alpha. 

 

Lucifer had told Gadreel the entire story as they waited for Dean and Castiel’s return. Gadreel closed his eyes, running his hand across his forehead,

“You have a bond mate and you tied yourself to a breeding Omega? You didn’t know that was wrong or you just didn’t care?”

“I was trying to help,” the Head Alpha explained.

“Feeling helpful now?” 

“No,” gazing around the table at his men as he admitted, “I’m feeling very foolish.” 

A whip of wind followed Dean and Castiel through the door. The couple, taking a few moments to stomp the snow off their boots, failed to register Gadreel’s visitors. When they did look up, to hang their coats on hooks, Dean growled

“What the hell is this? You having some kind of meeting, Gadreel?” 

“Lucifer, where’s Sam?” Castiel asked in a calmer voice. 

“I believe Michael has him, Castiel. I need your help.” 

“Who the hell is Michael? Why would he have Sammy, not you?” Dean demanded

Summarizing the story, trying to leave out the parts that made himself look like an ass, he explained the rivalry between Michael and himself. This was something Cas and Gadreel knew very well.

“So, my brother is in the hands of your enemy, alone, afraid and possibly hurt? Damn it, Lucifer. You should have let me bring him home.”

Dean’s mate interrupted, “Fighting isn’t going to help. I have a pretty good idea why Lucifer is here with us instead of storming the Eden pack lands. You wouldn’t make it past the boarder, would you?” 

“No, my men and I would be killed on sight and Sam lost forever. I need someone Michael wouldn’t be suspicious of. Gadreel is obviously not an option, but you left on good terms, right?” 

“Well, Michael wasn’t happy to lose the pack’s only healer, but he didn’t banish me or forbid my return.” 

Gadreel added, “Dean has no connection to either pack, just his brother. If you two were able to meet with Michael, hopefully you could convince him to return Sam to you instead of holding him as leverage against Lucifer. A concerned brother, not a neglectful mate.” 

The Head Alpha opened his mouth to defend himself but shut it quickly. There were no excuses; he needed Dean and Cas to get Sam out of Eden. He would worry about everything else once his Omega was safe. 

 

Sam had given up on the escape plan. He pulled all the blankets and furs from the bed, nesting in front of the fire like he used to at home. When he finally felt warm enough, he fell into a fitful sleep.

The sound of the door banging open startled him awake. Michael entered carrying a large bowl and spoon.

“Dinnertime…” 

“I’m not hungry. Thank you.” Sam tried to be as polite as possible.

“Its hot soup, it will warm you up.”

“I appreciate it, but I don’t feel like…..”

“Omega,” Michael interrupted. “My brother may allow you to discuss or argue with his orders but I do not. I am an Alpha. Head Alpha. And you will do as you’re told or be punished.” 

Sam’s eyes widened at the threat, reaching up to retrieve the bowl from the Alpha. All the questionable things Lucifer had done, his mate had never threatened him with ‘punishment’. 

Staring at the contents of the dish, he took a few deep breaths, gulping down his pride to reply, 

“I’m sorry Alpha. I wasn’t trying to be difficult. I’ll eat. I will.” 

This seemed to placate Michael, the man crouching down to hand him the spoon. He changed his tone again, losing the commanding Alpha voice to respond tenderly, 

“It’s for your own good, Sam. You’ll want to be fully recovered and healthy when Lucifer comes for you, don’t you? I’ve sent a messenger to Serpent; I expect we shall hear back from your Alpha sometime tomorrow. Until then, eat, rest and heal. Understand?” 

Sam nodded, biting the side of his cheek not to inform the Alpha that he was not a pup and shouldn’t be spoken to as one.

Michael leaned in; nosing behind the Omega’s ear, the boy stilled. The Eden Pack’s Head Alpha inhaled deeply, groaning and then whispering, 

“You smell so very sweet. I almost hope my brother doesn’t come for you.” 

Pulling back to look at Sam’s face, he grinned broadly before standing, tussling the Omega’s hair and leaving the room. ‘click’ of confinement again. 

Cursing himself for his weakness, he ate the soup. Laying the bowl aside, he curled back into a ball again, waiting by the hearth for his mate to rescue him. 

 

Lucifer ordered Crowley and Azazel back to Serpent, asking they handle things in his absence. He requested Azazel to personally inform Ruby where Sam was. The Beta cared for her charge, which was obvious; she deserved to know. 

Reluctantly, Lucifer, Alastair and Roman agreed with Dean, Castiel and Gadreel, there was nothing they could do tonight. Visiting Eden in the dark would be taken as an act of hostility, Dean and Castiel would lose all trust then. 

With tension among the group thick, Gadreel and Castiel made the most effort to keep hot-headed Dean away from Lucifer. They had to focus on their common goal: rescuing their beloved Omega. 

 

Sam spent the night asleep by the fire, completely forsaking the bed. He slept lightly, awakening at every howling wind outside and the muffled voices on the other side of the wall. For a while, he tried to make out what they were saying, but couldn’t decipher any of it. 

By morning, his body temperature had improved enough for him to redress the bed, keeping only one large fur with him on the floor. Heavy footsteps warned him of Michael’s entrance this time, he wasn’t caught off guard.

Looking up from the floor, he tried project the illusion of a submissive Omega. Once he was rescued, he’d punch this man in the stomach out of principal. With Michael’s prejudice views on Sam’s gender, it was no wonder Lucifer broke apart to form his own pack. 

The Alpha handed him a plate of food, eggs, bacon, biscuits.

“Thank you” Sam offered timidly. 

“That’s better,” Michael smiled as he sat nearby, leaning against the wall, “You’re a fast learner. Smarter than the average breeder. Tell me, little Serpent, how did you and my brother meet?” 

Thinking that story would paint Lucifer in a bad light, he skimmed over details,   
“My father died, I lived alone in the woods, and he found me and took me with him to his pack land. After a few days, I agreed to mate with him. My Alpha has been very kind to me.” 

“Is that so? Then enlighten me, what made you so upset you ran into the winter forest alone?” 

Sucking his lips in over his teeth, he studied his breakfast for minute before answering,   
“I believed he had betrayed me with another Omega. My companion assured me I was wrong, jealous but I ran anyway. It was impulsive and stupid.” 

“Lucifer continued to breed his Omega harem and hurt you.” Sounding sympathetic. “Who is your Beta companion?” 

Sam was beginning to think this Alpha was a bit mad, emotions changing back and forth too quickly to be sincere. “Ruby” 

“Little Ruby? She was barely more than a pup when she left Eden. Beta companion to Lucifer’s Honored Omega. She’s done well.”

Standing up, Michael took Sam’s empty plate as he continued, “I’ll send in a Beta to provide you with a bath and clean clothing. I must make every attempt to keep my brother’s mate comfortable.” 

His smirk didn’t relay any sense of comfort at all. Stripping naked in the room long enough to bathe was not something the Omega looked forward to. 

 

Early next morning, after sharing breakfast with his nemesis, Dean prepared to visit Eden with his mate. Loud knocking on the door, answered by Gadreel produced a yellow eyed wolf as well as a dark brown she-wolf. 

“Ruby” Lucifer admonished, “Azazel, why would you bring Ruby out in this?” 

After shifting human, he rolled his eyes in frustration. “She insisted. If I didn’t escort her here, she was going to come alone. I have word from Eden. Michael sent a message to Serpent, stating he has your Omega and would like a conference with you regarding the boy’s return.” 

Ruby’s wolf growled low. She hadn’t shifted; a naked female in a room full of males didn’t seem like a good idea. 

Dean pointed to the room he used to share with his brother, “Sam left a fair amount of clothing in his closet, and those are the smallest ones available.”

The she-wolf lowered her head in understanding, trotting off to the bedroom. 

“Now what?” Gadreel inquired, “You have an invitation to meet with Michael.” 

Castiel, always the calm voice of reason, “We continue with our plan. Dean and I approach Eden; speak with Michael about turning Sam over to us. Should he refuse, Lucifer would approach then. I am afraid; however, this is a trap for you, Lucifer. Your brother has wanted your head on a plate for years now.” 

Sam’s Beta companion joined them, looking absolutely adorable in Sam’s britches and tunic, catching Gadreel’s full attention.   
“What about me? Michael knows who I am. He may welcome me in; let me see Sam while you all are trying to talk sense into the Head Alpha.” 

“Ruby, he may not release you either. Then Serpent would have two prisoners in Eden” Lucifer argued. 

“So? I would be with Sam. He was my charge, Alpha, and I failed him. Sam is more than my pack’s Honored Omega, Lucifer. He’s my best friend; I love him as I would a brother. I can’t return home without at least trying to bring him with me.” 

There wasn’t a disagreeable man in the room. 

“Very well,” Lucifer sighed, “Let’s try Dean and Castiel this morning, if that fails, you and I will answer his invitation this afternoon.” 

A group nod followed my Sam’s brother and his mate bundling up, the duo headed in to the cold to speak to the Eden’s Head Alpha. Somehow, this man had managed to become more evil in their minds that even Lucifer. 

 

Serpent’s Honored Omega sat in the corner of the bed, back against the wall, desperate, scared and frankly, bored out of his mind.

A well-built Beta entered the room, toting a large tub with him. Sam watched as this Beta, along with several others, systematically poured bucket after bucket of hot water until the basin filled. The Beta returned a minute later, laying clean clothing at the foot of the bed.

“No one will disturb you while you bathe, Omega” lowering his voice and looking around the closed room for other ears, “Just so you’re aware, not everyone in Eden agrees with you being held prisoner. Using an Alpha’s mate as a weapon against him is dishonorable.”

“Thank you” Sam whispered, “It’s comforting to know there is kindness in Eden. Gadreel always spoke proudly of his former pack.” 

“Gadreel?” the Beta eyes widening in surprise, “You have met Gadreel?”

“Yes, he stayed to protect me last summer. He’s a trusted friend.” 

The Beta smiled proudly, “My name is Ezekiel; Gadreel is my older brother.” 

Sam’s face lit up with the knowledge, reaching out to shake the man’s hand, “I’m Sam. Your brother is the most honorable man I have ever met. Faithful and loyal to me long before I mated Lucifer.” 

“I have to go before Michael gets suspicious. Take your bath, we’ll speak again later.” He murmured before leaving. 

Having Gadreel’s brother nearby made him feel better. It wasn’t logical, he didn’t know the Beta and the man could be setting him up with imitation friendship, but it was all he could hold on to for now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Castiel,” pulling the smaller man in to a hug, patting him on the back, “You have been missed here. Welcome. Who is this handsome man?”  
> “Michael, this is my Alpha mate, Dean. Dean, the Head Alpha of the Eden Pack, Michael.”   
> Dean shook hands with the man, “Nice to meet you.”   
> “Come, sit. As happy as I am to see you, dear Castiel, I am curious to hear the reason behind such an unexpected visit.”

Dean and his mate approached Eden’s Pack Land, Castiel happy to see a familiar face guarding the entrance,  
“Good morning, brother!”

“Castiel! It’s so good to see you.” The Beta leaving his post to pull the Omega into a strong embrace.

“Dean, this is my brother, Zachariah. Zach, this is my mate, Dean.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Alpha. What are you doing here, Cas? Come to visit or repack?”

“Actually, I’d like to request on audience with Michael.” 

“Oh,” Zachariah looked disappointed, “Follow me.”

“When my business with your Head Alpha is complete, I’d like to stay and catch up with you for a while, if Michael allows it.”

That brought the smile back to his brother’s face.

Arriving at a large house, Zachariah knocked. It took a few moments for answer. 

“Castiel! What a pleasant surprise, Michael will be thrilled to see you” Ezekiel welcomed. 

Exchanging nods with his brother, Castiel stepped inside, Dean close behind him. So far, his mate had remained as quiet and calm as the Omega had asked him to be. Showing aggression would just get them kicked out sooner. 

Zeke left then alone in an impressive dining room to inform the Head Alpha of his guests. It didn’t take very long for Michael to show himself.

“Castiel,” pulling the smaller man in to a hug, patting him on the back, “You have been missed here. Welcome. Who is this handsome man?”

“Michael, this is my Alpha mate, Dean. Dean, the Head Alpha of the Eden Pack, Michael.” 

Dean shook hands with the man, “Nice to meet you.”

“Come, sit. As happy as I am to see you, dear Castiel, I am curious to hear the reason behind such an unexpected visit.” 

Dean cleared his throat, keeping his tone calm and even, “My brother has gone missing. We were able to track him to your boarder but lost his scent from there. I hoped one of your pack found him and offered aid. He’s very small and the weather is brutal.” 

Michael’s eyes narrowed in suspicion but kept up pretense, “What does your brother look like? What’s his name?” 

Castiel answered, “Sam is a petite Omega, brown hair, light eyes, half-breed healer.”

“And Lucifer’s bonded mate,” Michael smirked, “Left that detail out, didn’t you? I wasn’t aware he had a brother, though. He is quite beautiful, spirited. I enjoy his company.” 

The implications of that statement didn’t miss Dean. Alpha anger began to pepper the room as Castiel tried to keep things calm.

“We would like to take him home with us; Lucifer is none of our concern. Dean simply needs to take care of his brother.” 

“I completely understand the instinct to protect one’s siblings. Because of that, I couldn’t allow you to leave with my brother’s mate. I feel a responsibility to return our little Sam to Lucifer.” 

Dean sighed, looking at Castiel with desperation before asking, “Michael. May I please see my brother? If you can’t release him to us, I would be grateful to speak to him, instead.” 

“Seems to be a reasonable request. Stay here, enjoy lunch, your brother will join you shortly.” 

He left the room without another glance at either man.

 

Sam had obediently bathed and dressed. Hair still damp when Michael returned. The Omega sat by the hearth, drawing pictures with the soot at the end of one small branch

“Feeling better?” the Alpha asked as he dropped down next to him.

“Yes, thank you.” 

“So much more agreeable than you were when you first arrived,” Michael observed. “As far as I can tell, you have been nothing but honest with me. Even when the truth of your pack and mate could put you in danger. So, I wonder, why you’ve never mentioned a brother.” 

Sam looked up in surprise, answering without hesitation, “My brother and I lost touch. I hear he mated a healer Omega and lives in town. I’ve only seen him once since my father’s death.” 

That was all true. Not mentioning lies and fake deaths, those were irrelevant details.

“His mate is the former healer Omega of my pack, Castiel. It seems Castiel and your brother heard of your disappearance and have come to collect you themselves.” 

Sam’s eyes brightened with hope. As hurt as he was by Dean’s desertion, any face other than Michael’s was welcomed.

“I am sorry to disappoint you, though. I couldn’t hand you over to them in good conscience. You belong with your mate. We’ll have to wait for Lucifer himself to come to your rescue.” 

“Are they still here?” attempting to sound timid, “May I see them?”

Michael smiled, “Would that cheer you up?” 

Sam nodded enthusiastically. 

The Head Alpha dipped his head a bit to meet hazel eyes, “You do exactly as you are told, understand? Any defiance will only convince me to end your reunion.” 

“Yes Alpha” Sam using the title to show respect and submission. 

Lucifer’s brother stood, offering his hand. The Omega allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Michael kept an uncomfortable grip on his wrist as he led him out the door. 

 

The Serpent Pack’s Head Alpha had paced the same piece of floor all morning, driving Sam’s Beta companion and best friend both crazy. Lucifer had sent Azazel and Roman back home, keeping Alastair with him. Ruby and Gadreel spent much of the day at the table, exchanging ‘Sam stories’ and laughing between spells of overwhelming worry.

“You two seem to be getting along well,” Lucifer observed. “Sam would be tickled to see that.” 

Ruby blushed prettily, looking up at Gadreel through her lashes, “Our Omega does have very good taste in friends, you know.” 

“Yes, I know” Gadreel smirked. 

“I wasn’t attempting to kick off a romance” Lucifer injected as usually quiet Alastair chuckled.

“Someone had to” the Beta man muttered. 

 

Michael pulled Sam in to the dining room, refusing to release his hand when the Omega spotted his brother and tried to move towards him. 

“Stay still, Omega.” The Head Alpha’s tone had morphed back to commanding.

Sam froze, Michael’s fingers gripping his wrists tightly, squeezing a nerve and causing his knees to buckle.

Hearing his gasp of pain, Castiel interrupted, “Michael, stop. You’re hurting him.”

Dean moved to protect his brother, only to find himself held back by four strong Beta arms. 

“You tell Lucifer that he’s a coward, sending someone in his place to retrieve his mate” Michael spat angrily, increasing his grip and twisting, a nauseating ‘crunch’ resounded through the room. 

Sam collapsed to the floor, holding his broken wrist with his uninjured hand.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean bellowed, struggling against the two large Beta’s restraining him. Sam looked up at his brother through the chestnut hair hanging in his face. Tears of pain and sadness escaping the corners of his eyes. 

“Lucifer didn’t send us” Castiel, raising his voice for the first time, easing towards the Head Alpha, “Let me heal him, Michael. You didn’t need to do that.” 

“Stay where you are, Castiel. Sam will heal himself. You relay my message to my brother. Tell him for every person he sends in his place, I will break another one of his Omega’s bones. Tell him he has one more day to show his face here before I knot his mate myself.” 

Dean’s mate gaped in horror at Michael’s threats. Dean found himself physically lifted by the Betas as he cursed and screamed at their Alpha. 

Castiel spoke slowly lowering his voice, “Michael. We came to bring Sam home; we aren’t here in place of Lucifer. Please, let me fix his hand. He can heal himself but it will take days and the bones may not mend properly.”

“Ezekiel, take Sam back to his room. Position his injury correctly and bind it. Stay with him until I return. Understood?”

“Yes, Alpha” Zeke murmured, still climbing out of the panic that accompanied Michael’s outburst. Coaxing Sam tenderly to his feet, Ezekiel led the boy out of the room. The Omega, somewhere between shock and agony, shuffled with him. 

“Now. Leave Eden. Do not return. Delivery my demands to Sam’s Alpha if you don’t want the boy hurt again.” 

Michael rotated and stepped out of the room. The two Betas holding Dean drug him outside as Castiel followed behind them. Releasing the Alpha suddenly, one of them ordered Zachariah, 

“Our Head Alpha has banished Castiel and his mate from our territory. Escort them out and kill them should they attempt to return.” 

Zach nodded sadly, waiting to speak until they were out of earshot. “Castiel. What happened?”

“Our meeting didn’t go as planned, brother. I’m sorry I can’t stay with you longer. Michael has lost his mind since I left, he’s unbalanced and dangerous. If you ever want to leave Eden, know that you are welcomed with my mate and I.” 

Reaching their exit point, Zachariah embraced his brother one more time, murmuring “There would be an awful lot of Eden wolves who would follow me out, Castiel.” 

Starting the hike home, Dean had stopped cursing in anger. Now, he cried quietly, feeling helpless. Castiel had never seen his mate in tears before, it broke his heart. Dean was always the rough and tough Alpha. Watching him break down and feeling unable to help him, was hell for Castiel. 

 

Sam sat on his bed, staring over Ezekiel’s shoulder at the wall behind him. Zeke was speaking to him as he tentatively examined and set the Omega’s bones. The boy didn’t cry out or weep, simply whimpered, his entire body trembling. Binding his hand tightly, the Beta laid it delicately on Sam’s lap. 

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I didn’t know Michael was capable of such mindless abuse. I’ll ask my Alpha if I can bring you something for the pain. Just….just try to rest. I would love to tell you not to worry, but I am concerned myself. Lucifer will come. Your mate will come and Michael will have no cause to hurt you again.” 

The Omega gazed in to the eyes of Gadreel’s brother, giving the smallest of sad grins, “He’s going to kill me, Ezekiel.” 

“No, no. I won’t let that happen, his brothers won’t let that happen. Raphael, Uriel and Gabrielle would never tolerate the murder of an Omega, not even by their Head Alpha.” 

“Ezekiel is right,” Michael’s voice invaded from the doorway. “Slaying an Omega is punishable by death in Eden. I have no intention of killing you, my little half-breed. Zeke, you may go procure medicine for our injured pet.” 

The Beta made a poor attempt to hide his animosity as he maneuvered around the Alpha. 

The stench of Omega fear and pain stuck to everything in the room. Sam held his broken wrist to his chest, using his good hand and his feet to scoot himself across the bed, as far away from Michael as possible. He kept his eyes on the furs beneath him, never so much as glimpsing towards the Alpha. 

Michael sat on the edge of the bed, tone reverting back to gentle as he spoke, “I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t intend to hurt you. I needed to make a point; your brother and Castiel had to know how serious I am. My brother will be motivated to rush his visit now. Although, I was not lying about what will happen if he doesn’t show. My mate, Naomi, died two summers ago. She failed to give me pups. Should he forsake you here with me, you will become the Head Alpha of Eden’s Honored Omega. My brother took a number of Omegas from my pack; I believe I am entitled to steal one myself.” 

Sam stayed silent and still. Michael shifted his position on the mattress, bringing himself closer to the Omega. 

“Your hand will heal nicely within a few days. I’ll make sure you’re comfortable. After that, you can work on forgiving me.” 

 

***Listen and forgive***  
***You can have your brother back***  
***You can have your mate back***  
***Listen and forgive***

 

Ruby sounded so wise, even in his dreams. 

 

Dean and Castiel arrived back at the cabin, downtrodden and completely defeated. Lucifer didn’t ask how the meeting went, their expressions said all. Dean excused himself to his room, the crashing sounds furniture flying soon followed. 

“How bad was it?” Gadreel whispered. 

“Michael accused Lucifer of sending us in his place. As punishment for his supposed cowardice, Eden’s Alpha broke Sam’s hand while we watched.” 

Lucifer’s rage odor flooded the cabin, barking at Alastair, “Every able bodied Alpha, every Beta lacking an Omega charge.” 

Without another word, he nodded at Ruby before shifting and racing out the door.

“Wish me luck, guys” the she-wolf murmured before shifting herself and running to catch up to her Head Alpha.

“What did that mean, Alastair?” but Lucifer’s trusted Beta had already shifted, headed for the door. 

“The Serpent Pack just declared war on Eden.” Gadreel answered with a bit of shock and fear in his voice. “I, for one, do not plan to stay here and wait for news. I will be at Serpent’s back, fighting Eden to save my friend.” 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Castiel quoted. “No matter what Lucifer has done until now, he is risking his life and his pack to save your brother, Dean.” 

Dean nodded, face fierce and determined. “God smiles upon us. Tonight is a full moon, the only opportunity I have to shift. This wolf will make Michael feel every bit of the pain and fear he has caused Sammy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, well, well. My cowardly brother decided to show. Ruby, you’ve grown so beautiful. Here to protect your charge, are you? I’m afraid you’re a bit late for that. Although, I’m sure our little half-breed would be overjoyed if you would keep him company while Lucifer and I find a solution to our current dilemma.”

Lucifer’s intimidating white wolf, Ruby’s smaller brunette one, arrived at the gates of Eden just before sunset. Zachariah seemed to expect them, neither Serpent wolf shifting as he led them to Michael’s home. 

He took the chance to whisper, “I’m glad you’ve come, Lucifer. Michael intentionally hurting an Omega has everyone up in arms. I smell a rebellion; you should get your mate out of here as soon as you can.” 

By this time, they had reached their destination; Lucifer locked eyes with Castiel’s brother and nodded. Zach knocked on the door.

Ezekiel answered again, “Lucifer! Thank the stars! Ruby, Sam will feel so much better with you’re here. Please, come in. I’ll inform Michael you have honored his request.” 

Sitting regally in the front hall, Serpent’s Head Alpha sniffed the air. The scent of Sam, Sam’s fear and Sam’s pain made it difficult to stay still, aching to find his Omega. 

“Well, well, well. My cowardly brother decided to show. Ruby, you’ve grown so beautiful. Here to protect your charge, are you? I’m afraid you’re a bit late for that. Although, I’m sure our little half-breed would be overjoyed if you would keep him company while Lucifer and I find a solution to our current dilemma.” 

Ruby’s brown wolf whined in response.

“Ezekiel, take this gorgeous she-wolf to visit our guest.” 

Michael’s Beta encouraged Sam’s friend to follow him. Ruby exchanged knowing looks with Lucifer, trotting through the empty halls to the Omega. 

 

Alastair had followed his Head Alpha’s orders perfectly. As the full moon fought its way from daylight to dusk, a pack of angry wolves spirited through the snow towards Eden, led by Crowley, Azazel and Alastair. As they moved closer to their rival pack, three more wolves joined the mob and were accepted without question. 

 

Sam huddled in the corner, holding his wrist to his chest with his good hand. When the door opened to a chocolate furred she-wolf, he sobbed with relief. 

Ruby was really here, not a dream or a hallucination.

His Beta companion shifted, grabbing a blanket from his bed to cover herself before holding her Omega in a tight embrace. 

“I’m so sorry, Ruby,” Sam choked in her ear. 

Stroking his hair, “Sorry for what? Lucifer’s here. He’ll fix this.” 

“Lucifer’s here?” he looked in to her face with relief. “I shouldn’t have ran, Ruby. I threw a tantrum like a small pup and put everyone in danger now.”

“No, Sam. This confrontation between Lucifer and Michael has been years in the making. Maybe they can settle their conflict now and both packs can relax a bit. This isn’t your fault, Omega. If Michael had been honorable, he would’ve cured you then returned you to your home. His actions are questionable, even by his own pack members.” 

Sam leaned in to rest his head on his companion’s shoulder, “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here, Ruby.” 

 

Lucifer had shifted, been offered a robe and now sat at the large dining room table with not only Michael, but Gabrielle, Uriel and Raphael as well.

“I thought we should have our brothers here. A little family reunion, if you will. We haven’t seen you in so long, Lucifer. Not since you attacked our territory at night and stole away with a large amount of helpless Omegas and their pups.” 

“Michael,” Lucifer offered, “That isn’t the issue at hand. My actions in the past have been regrettable; I was young and full of pride. What happened seven years ago should not keep my Omega from me. I offer my gratitude for watching over him, but must insist you release Sam so I may take him home.” 

“Insist?” Michael scoffed, “You ‘insist’? You’re not in the position to ‘insist’ on anything, dear brother. I have something quite valuable to you. Sam is precious, isn’t he? You, the Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack, have a bonded mate. Unbelievable.” 

“What do you want from me, Michael? Injuring an Omega to prove a point is unacceptable, even from the Head Alpha of the Eden Pack. Uriel? Raphael? Do you actually approve of this behavior?” 

“Don’t ask them stupid questions, Lucifer. They support me in all decisions. You are the one who betrayed your pack and your family. Now I have the means to make you pay for your crimes. To insure you regret your actions for the rest of your life.” 

Lucifer and Michaels’ younger brothers did not appreciate their Head Alpha’s assumption that they would back up his choices. They knew his actions were dishonorable and disgraceful in the eyes of wolves everywhere. 

“Michael” Gabrielle spoke up, “You should release the Omega to his companion. Whatever revenge you seek against our brother does not include harming an innocent boy. Father never would have allowed such behavior from his sons, or his pack for that matter.” 

“Father is dead, Gabrielle. I am Head Alpha. As much as Lucifer wanted my position, as much damage as he has done. Deserting his pack? Enticing followers to join him in forming his own territory? Kidnapping and mating Eden Omegas? All of these things are betrayals and deserve punishment. Lucifer isn’t afraid for himself, are you brother? No. You actually care for this Omega. He is your week spot, your reason for even speaking to me now.” 

Lucifer had opened his mouth to answer when several Eden guards crashed in to the room. 

“Alpha,” one breathlessly began, “Hundreds of wolves at the gate. They haven’t attempted to enter yet but all howl as one.” 

Michael glared at Lucifer, “Serpent attacks? Do you think that is wise? Eden outnumbers your wolves, as you and the Honored Omega of your pack are trapped here with me. Ezekiel! Go to Sam’s room, slit the throat of his companion and bring him to me so his mate may witness as I take him for myself.” 

Their Beta brothers gasped and began to yell arguments at the Eden Alpha. Lucifer shifted, threw his head back and let out a howl to be heard for miles. He had ordered the attack on Eden. 

Ezekiel followed Michael’s orders, as far as going to Sam’s room, that is. Bursting through the door, “Omega, come with me, I’m getting you out of here”

Ruby dropped her blanket and shifted, trailing behind her charge as she let the Eden Beta guide Sam out of the room. Pushing through an unorganized group of Eden soldiers they burst out of the house in to chaos. Serpent wolves were corralling but not attacking the Eden wolves. 

Zeke held Sam’s good hand tightly, pushing through the crowd, heading for the gates. When he caught sight of Gadreel’s wolf, the brother he hadn’t seen in years, he yelled over his shoulder,

“Sam, I’m going to shift. Stay between me and Ruby, we’ll get you to the border. Then I’m coming back to take on Michael myself” 

Wide eyed and surprised, Sam threw a grateful smile at his best friend’s wolf, struggling to keep up with Gadreel’s brother. Close to the gate, the Omega found another familiar wolf. 

Dean. 

Without a thought, Sam feel to his knees, clutching the caramel colored wolf, burying his face in the fur of his neck. Everything he was hurt or mad about meant nothing now.

Dean was here. 

Dean shifted and was fighting for him. 

Dean loved him. 

Pulling back to meet his brother’s eyes, he nodded, releasing his hold as the Alpha charged in with the rest of the Serpent pack. 

Castiel’s wolf had found Zachariah; neither said a word as they led rebellious Eden wolves against loyal ones. Serpent attempted to corner their rivals, Michael’s pack found that they were hesitant to attack wolves that were not trying to hurt or kill them outright. 

 

Lucifer lowered his head, eyes narrowing, fangs elongated, lips pulled back from teeth. He growled hatefully at Michael. 

Michael smirked, “You think you can take me, little brother?” 

The Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack padded his paws confidently out of the house, waiting in the front for his brother to follow.

Michael did not disappoint.

The Head Alpha of the Eden Pack shifted to a beautiful ebony colored animal, leaping off the steps of the porch to attack the great white wolf. 

Uriel, Raphael and Gabrielle shifted as well; all three Beta brothers watching the two Alphas circle each other.

 

Reaching the outskirts of the Eden territory, Zeke’s wolf turned back to help with the taking of Eden.

Ruby shifted, naked in the snow, “Follow my wolf back to your cabin; we’ll wait there for word of our pack.” 

Sam shook his head,

“No, Ruby. I caused this. This is all over a silly half-breed Omega. There may have been a rift before me, but I brought everything to the surface now. I can’t just run and hide. I am NOT a weak, stupid Omega. I am the Honored Omega of the Head Alpha of the Serpent Pack. It’s a full moon out tonight, Ruby. I haven’t shifted in three years, but tonight, my wolf is going to back up his Alpha, his family and his pack.” 

Ruby shook her head with a wide grin on her face, “I better come with you; you’re my charge, after all. And my best friend, so I suppose I can’t let you run off to get yourself in more trouble. Shift, Sammy, I’m right behind you.” 

It took the Omega longer to shift than most wolves. He was out of practice and couldn’t shift at will. The breaking and reconnecting of bones, more painful than he remembered. Favoring his broken paw, the chestnut colored wolf limped his way back in to Eden, his faithful Ruby at his back. 

 

Lucifer and Michael’s Beta brothers herded everyone away from the battle between the two Alpha wolves. Raphael looked around at the invaders; none of them had taken a life or even drawn blood. There seemed to be a standoff between the Eden Pack and the Serpent Pack, neither one wanted to hurt the other. 

Michael and Lucifer were balls of fury, dust and blood on the ground. Only the moon to light their battle, it was difficult for anyone to see exactly what was happening. Yips of pain, growls of anger and howls of frustration echoed through the silent yard. 

Lucifer’s most trusted, Crowley, Azazel and Alastair stood close by, fighting every instinct to join the fight and protect their leader. Dean and Castiel watched warily as Sam’s limping wolf appeared, Ruby by his side. 

Without warning, the Alpha’s blood shed went silent. As the dust settled, a great ivory wolf, fur spotted in crimson, held his jaw over the throat of a larger onyx one, laying on his back whimpering. Lucifer’s wolf breathing heavily through its nose, his open mouth drooling thin strings on Michael’s neck. Both packs stood in awe, waiting for Lucifer to snap his jaw shut, ending Michaels’ life. 

Lucifer didn’t move. He stayed frozen in that position as three Beta wolves approached and shifted.

“Luci” Gabrielle started. “You can kill him now, no one will blame you. If you wanted to, you would have done it already.” 

“We’ll take care of Michael, brother.” Added Uriel, “He won’t be a threat to you, your Omega or your pack. You have our word.” 

Raphael shuffled closer, Lucifer pulling his lips away from his fangs, growling low, “You have defeated him in front of his brothers, his pack and your pack. For Michael, that is a fate worse than death. You don’t need to end his life to finish this. You’ve won.”

Serpent’s Head Alpha backed off slowly, the fear in Michael’s eyes faded to relief, then anger. Lucifer moved hesitantly, several wounds bleeding freely, Sam’s mate was dizzy and weak. 

A small, light brown wolf limped towards him. Lucifer stumbled, falling to his side, heart rejoicing at the sight of Sam. The Omega laid his head on top of the Alpha’s, whimpering comfort. He then climbed slowly, carefully on the larger wolf’s back, stretching his full body across Lucifer’s as he closed his hazel eyes and inhaled deeply.

Hundreds of wolves, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, Serpents and Edens, watched in wonder as the half-breed Omega, tagged weak and helpless by his own father, healed his mate one wound at a time. Blood stopped flowing, bones mended, and the Serpent Pack’s Head Alpha regained the ability to breath comfortably, slow and steady.

Sam moved gingerly down from Lucifer’s back, licking his Alpha’s face several times before burying his nose deeply in to his mates’ fur.

The smell of burning leaves and sage, comforting, calming and perfect. 

The scent of ‘HOME’.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eden Pack showed their neighboring Serpents warmth and hospitality. It would seem as if Michael had kept them at odds, not Lucifer. Sam’s mate had always received more than his fair share of the blame for his break with his home pack.

Michael watched the heartwarming scene from his place on the ground. As every wolves’ attention settled on the Serpent Alpha and his Omega, no one saw him move. 

He crouched, eyes narrowed and leapt towards the couple. Catching Sam’s small wolf at the nape of his neck in his jaws, he tossed him violently over his shoulder against one of the porch’s wooden support beams. 

A sickening ‘crunch’ resounded through the air.

Three wolves darted to the injured Omega.

Two wolves pounced on Michael. 

Dean tore out the Head Alpha’s throat, Lucifer ate his heart.

The trio shifted, Gadreel turning the small brown wolf over, resting his head on Ruby’s lap. Castiel laid his hands on his broken back, concentrating.

Sam was breathing, shallow and sporadic, but breathing none the less. Lucifer and Dean rushed over, covered in Michael’s blood. 

Castiel looked up at them both with sad blue eyes, “He won’t mend, Dean. I don’t know what’s wrong. With his healing abilities and my own, he should be waking up.”

A small crowd of Eden and Serpent wolves had formed around the Omega. Ezekiel suggested they move the boy carefully in to the house. Lucifer and Dean shifted, Sam’s three favorite Alphas lifted him tenderly, working together to keep his body as still as possible.

Settling him gingerly in Gabrielle’s bed, per the Eden Beta’s insistence, Sam’s wolf remained motionless. 

Castiel laid hands on him again, closing his eyes and holding his breath. 

“It feels as if a broken rib has punctured his lung. I can’t help until he shifts back to his human. We either wait for him to wake up or we pray he lives until dawn.”

Crowley, Azazel, Uriel and Raphael loitered by the door.

“Lucifer,” Raphael began, “We would like to offer your wolves refuge for the night. There is no more war to fight and I believe none of your Serpent Pack members want to leave their Honored Omega. The loyalty instilled among your followers is unprecedented.” 

“I appreciate that, brother. Crowley, Azazel, I do request a few of the stronger Alphas return to Serpent tonight. Our Omegas and their Beta companions will be worried.” 

His most trusted comrades nodded in understanding, searching out Alphas to return home. As wolves shifted and redressed, a diverse group of five stood vigil at Sam’s bedside.

The Eden Pack showed their neighboring Serpents warmth and hospitality. It would seem as if Michael had kept them at odds, not Lucifer. Sam’s mate had always received more than his fair share of the blame for his break with his home pack. Now, with Michael showing his true colors and dying as a result of his bitterness, the Eden wolves looked at their Serpent counterparts with new eyes.

It was just after midnight; the Omega’s loved ones dozed off one by one, leaving only Lucifer and Dean awake to watch over him. When the uncomfortable silence became too much for either of them, Lucifer began,

“I do regret not allowing you to see Sam as soon I confirmed who you were. I’m a jealous man, Dean. Anyone or anything I saw as a threat to take my Omega from me needed to be avoided.”

“I wish I could say I understand but I don’t. My father set us up, Lucifer. He convinced me Sam was dead and by our absence, Sam believed we died. It was a dream come true to hear my brother lived, then I was immediately informed an evil monster from the pack lands and stolen him away.” He rolled his eyes and spread his arms wide theatrically. 

This brought a chuckle out of the sullen Head Alpha, “I’m afraid that part is true, Dean. My actions are unforgivable but I can only use my love as an excuse. I’ve never loved anyone before, not really. Sam became my only focus, I acquired him dishonestly, but I assure you, our mating was with his full consent.” 

Dean nodded, “I believe that. I saw him out there with you. The way he didn’t just heal you as an Omega, but seemed to bleed affection for you as your mate. I don’t know where we go from here, Lucifer. My brother will wake up, there’s no doubt in my mind. He’s stronger than my father ever imagined he would be. I see the people in this room, all strangers to me but Castiel, all with a love for a half-breed so strong none of them will leave his side.” 

Sam’s mate smiled broadly, “He brings the best out of everyone.” 

They let the silence overtake them once more, this time comfortably and united in their understanding of the affection each had for one special Omega.

A quiet rap on the door jam, Gabrielle waving Lucifer to join him in the hall. Dean dipped his head in acknowledgement, giving the Head Alpha leave.

Whispering loudly, Gabrielle coaxed his older brother back to the dining room. There, at the table, sat Uriel and Raphael as well. Three Eden Betas waved their older brother to join them. 

“Lucifer, I know this is a terrible time, you should be by your Omega’s side. There is just an issue that needs to be settled as soon as possible, so we can all recover from tonight’s…..chaos.” Raphael began. 

“A stronger Alpha has beaten our Head Alpha in a fair contest of strength and honor.” Uriel added, sounding rehearsed.

Gabrielle continued, “What they’re trying to say, and taking forever to spit it out, is that you are now the Head Alpha of Eden by pack law and popular opinion.” 

Lucifer sat speechless for quite a spell, looking between his brothers for signs of jesting. He saw pride in their eyes, something he had longed for when he first presented Alpha, when he first challenged Michael and his father’s traditions. Lucifer: Head Alpha of Serpent and Eden. It was more than he had ever imagined and his victory felt so very hollow without his Honored Omega by his side.

“I am humbled, dear brothers. I’ll lead both packs proudly, but regret that you three will have to smooth things over the next few days. All I care for at the moment is Sam. Once Sam is awake and healthy, I will happily care for the rest of the packs.” 

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Uriel asked as both Gabrielle and Raphael elbowed him sharply from either side.

Lucifer didn’t anger at that, he grinned and shook his head,

“My dear Uriel. Had you spent any time with my mate, you would know that he will wake up, without a doubt. Sam was 14, left alone in the middle of winter and lived. Now, 15, he wandered miles in this blizzard, should have frozen to death by anyone’s prediction and he lived. This injury? My Omega will awaken, heal himself and gift me with one of his sweet, sweet smiles. Sam is a survivor, just wait and see.” 

With that, he returned to his mate’s room. Dean lifted his brows in question, Lucifer shook his head, and “I’ll tell you later.”

Instead of returning to his chair, he climbed in beside Sam’s little wolf and lay his head near the Omega’s ear. He repeated everything he had just told his brothers in a light whisper, he told his mate the depths of his love and the regret he held for each and every time he hurt him. 

 

Sam awoke slowly, his wolf in pure agony. His whimpers and whines stirred the Alpha beside him. 

“Sam? Omega-mine, it’s ok. We’re all here.” Lucifer reassured his mate. “Castiel, he’s waking up.” 

Cas woke quickly, kneeling on the floor next to the pup’s head, looking in to confused hazel eyes, “Sam, I couldn’t heal you. You need to shift back. Can you do that?”

The dark brown wolf concentrated, yipping several times in pain before managing to shift. By now, everyone in the room had awoken and stood nearby, silent in their fretting.

Once human, Sam cried out in anguish, “My back. I-Its broken.” 

“I know” Castiel attempted to reassure, “If you and I work together, I believe we can mend it. Search your body for more injuries; I believe you have a broken rib damaging one of your lungs. That’s why you’re having trouble breathing.”

The Honored Omega closed his eyes, trying to find other areas in need of healing. “My back, my rib, my lung, my wrist…..I can’t feel my legs. I’m trying to be calm, but I don’t remember getting hurt.” 

“It’s all right, little Sam” Lucifer comforted, “Find a peaceful place. Ruby, you always make him feel better, come, hold his hand.” 

His Beta companion was more than happy to do just that.

“Hey, Honored Omega” She winked, “Everyone’s here and not fighting. Your mate, your brother, your best friend. Nothing else matters right now. Just the people that love you and healing yourself. Castiel is going to help but you know you have to do most of the work.” 

Sam nodded, “Dean? Gadreel?”

“We’re here, Sammy,” 

“Not going anywhere, little rabbit” 

“Lucifer, hold my other hand, I’m going to try. Castiel?” 

“Ready, Sam. We just need to concentrate together. Everyone else will stay quiet.” 

Lucifer’s Omega was scared. He never had to heal this serious of an injury before. Attempting to mend himself took strength, strength he didn’t have. Locking his hazel eyes with Cas’s blue ones, he nodded and they both pushed their energies towards his wounds.

The rest of the room would stare in wonder if they could see what the healer Omegas did. Sam and Castiel watched in their minds eye as Sam’s wrist bones welded stronger, his rib eased out of his lung, lung sealing shut and bone slipping back in to place, mending. 

Repositioning his spine took more effort, the Honored Omega sucking through his teeth at the pain he tried to overcome, Cas helping to shift each vertebrate in line. By the time they had succeeded, Sam was screaming in distress, clamping both Ruby’s and Lucifer’s hands to the point of breakage.

Breathe ragged and body covered in sweat, Sam opened his eyes, greeting Castiel with a smile. 

“Thank you, Castiel.” 

Brushing shaggy brown hair off Sam’s face, “You have got to be the bravest person I know. That was a hell of an injury; you suffered through the healing with such strength.” Cas said with sincere respect. 

Everyone else in the room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the exact same time. The Honored Omega turned over in bed to face his mate. Pressing his forehead against Lucifer’s, 

“I love you, Alpha.” 

Lucifer, second born son of Seth, Head Alpha to both the Serpent and Eden packs, cried. Tears of a joy he never imagined existed flowed from clear-blue eyes. 

“And I love you, Omega.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Honored Omega followed fake Ruby’s advice. 
> 
> He listened and forgave.

The next few weeks were a blur of activity. The borders dividing Serpent from Eden were promptly erased, both packs sharing territory. Since the land and the population of wolves were so vast, Lucifer found himself assigning pack leaders. Uriel, Raphael and Gabrielle held these positions on the Eden side, Crowley, Azazel and Alastair on the Serpent half. There were a few disagreements from time to time but that was to be expected in any family. 

And yes, Eden and Serpent had become family.

As defiant as Dean was, his complete lack of respect for authority, Castiel and his mate remained at the Winchester cabin. Dividing their time between town, the forest and the pack lands. Not too many wolves, let alone half-breeds, could boast to existing in all three levels of society. 

Gadreel packed Serpent for a second time, Lucifer’s jealousy and selfish pride a thing of the past. His only focus was his beautiful mate and harmony between his people. That worked out just fine for Gadreel, who had found Ruby’s company more than a little enjoyable. 

 

The Honored Omega followed fake Ruby’s advice. 

He listened and forgave. 

He heard every word Dean said about leaving him that winter. How his father convinced him Sam was already dead, how much Dean had missed and loved his baby brother. He forgave Dean for not returning, for not confirming their dad’s story. 

The Omega had his brother back. 

He listened to all Lucifer had to say as well. Lilith was believed to be barren after Megan, all other Alphas and willing Betas had attempted to breed her without success. At the time, the Head Alpha thought it was his duty, his obligation to at least attempt to procreate with her. Lucifer knew exactly how wrong he was, exactly how much he hurt his one, true love and swore never to lay a hand on another Omega as long as he lived. Sam forgave him for his betrayal, his secret and dishonesty surrounding Dean’s return from the dead. 

The Omega had his mate back. 

It took a month or so before he could control his anger and jealousy long enough to visit Megan and Lilith. Megan was healthy, happy and loved. Sam laid his hands on Lilith’s abdomen, found the tumors that caused so much trouble and healed her. As much as he tried to listen and forgive, when the breeding Omega offered gratitude and apologies, Lucifer’s mate couldn’t quite accept them. Not just yet. 

 

As spring rolled around, Sam turning 16, his heat hit hard. He was cuddling Lucifer and Anna’s baby girl, Claire, when he suddenly felt feverish. Handing the pup back to her mother, he stood to find a flood of slick running down from the back of his britches. Whispering to his companion, they quickly shuffled to the cabin.   
Ruby went to fetch his mate. Finding Lucifer speaking with the scouts and hunters, she tapped him discretely on his shoulder. 

“Beta, you’re supposed to be with Sam.” brows furrowed.

“He’s protected, Alpha, locked in his room” she whispered. 

“Locked in his room? What’s the matter?” already starting towards the courtyard. 

“I believe our Honored Omega is in heat, Lucifer. You may want to make arrangements for your pack leaders to take over for a few days.” 

Eyes wide and pace quickening, the Head Alpha barked orders at Azazel in passing before entering his home. 

The smell was overwhelming, syrupy sweet and inviting. Knocking loudly, he heard the door unlock with a click and opened to find a very naked, very impatient Honored Omega in front of him.

Sam wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, kissing him deeply and enthusiastically. Lucifer picked him up easily, the Omega instinctively wrapping his legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss only to lay the boy on the bed and rip his clothing off, the Alpha climbed between his legs and pushed in without further delay. 

The pair both moaned in unison at the feeling of completion. Sam pulled his mate closer, kissing him hungrily, whimpering for more. Bending the Omega’s legs up, knees resting on the man’s shoulders, he pushed deeper, head thrown back and low growls escaping his throat.

It didn’t take long at all for his knot to begin to inflate, pulling back a little, catching Sam’s hazel eyes locking with his clear-blue ones, he stroke his mate to completion, just moments before finding release himself. Lucifer mouthed over his Omega’s claim mark, fighting the urge to bite and renew his bond.

They were able to rest a short while before Sam’s heat hit again. The next three days were a marathon of mating, knotting and loving. The entire pack land waited and hoped for a pregnancy, the next generation of leadership. The Omega found the situation embarrassing, everyone knowing what they were doing indoors and interested in the outcome. 

 

The Honored Omega of both the Serpent and Eden packs didn’t disappoint. Just a week later he proudly walked about the territory; hand over his stomach even though he had not begun to show. 

A barely dressed Sam spent most of his days by the cool streams as spring became summer. He and Castiel had both confirmed the existence of twins in is womb, making him twice as uncomfortable in the heat. 

That’s exactly where he and Ruby were when Lucifer approached them briskly, with purpose.   
“Omega-mine, there has been an attack at the border. Castiel and Dean are on our Eden side, I’ve sent for them but I’m afraid Ezekiel has been hurt. He shouldn’t wait for another healer, dress and follow me, sweet Sam.” 

The pregnant half-breed and his Beta companion hurried to follow their Head Alpha’s orders. Rushing after Lucifer, somewhere between fast walk and slow run, it still took longer than he would have liked to reach the border. 

Ezekiel reclined against Gadreel’s chest, spitting blood out of his mouth and struggling to breath. Roman had wrapped several rags around seeping wounds all over his body.   
Sam practically fell next to the Beta. Without a word, he laid his hands on his friend. Deep bites and claw marks, one particular slash practically expelling Zeke’s intestines, the healing Omega kept his focus completely on the guard and his injuries. Sam felt his little pups move furiously for a moment, then still completely.

Upon hearing Ezekiel pull in a full breath of air, Gadreel and Ruby both sigh loudly with relief; he opened his eyes and grinned at his Beta friend. 

“So, Zeke, I would imagine the other wolf looks even worse than this?” 

Chuckling between coughs, “Absolutely, Honored Omega. I took a few chunks out of him as well.” 

“What happened?” 

Gadreel injected, “An old lone insisted on entering. When Ezekiel told him he would have to wait for Lucifer’s permission, the rogue wolf shifted and attacked.” 

Glancing to his left, a small army of Serpents had surrounded the downed invader. Sam started over, Ruby’s hand on his arm,

“We should return home.” 

“If the stranger is as injured as Ezekiel was, he’ll need help.”

“He’s an enemy, Omega….” 

“And if Lucifer wanted him dead, he would be by now.” 

Sam walked over with a slight waddle in his step; predictably, Lucifer stopped him before he was close enough to see the rogue. 

“Omega-mine, is Ezekiel all right?” 

“Yes, Alpha. He’ll be tender for a week or so, that wolf cut him deeply. Zeke said the other man was injured more severely? Can I help?” 

Lucifer awarded his bonded mate a loving embrace and a kiss to his forehead. 

“No wolf was ever born with such sweetness. We’ll not let the foe die; I think we should wait for Castiel, though. I don’t like the stress this puts on your body.” 

The Omega opened his mouth to tell his Alpha about their pups moving as he healed, when a deep, loud voice interrupted their conversation. 

“You’ll bring my son to me. I want to see my son before I die.” 

Sam’s blood ran cold. No…..it couldn’t be…..

Pushing through the small circle of men, he found him. Naked, bleeding and cursing. 

His father. 

“Sam, go back with Ruby. This man is unbalanced, Castiel will be here soon.” Lucifer insisted. 

“Sam?” John looked up at his pregnant son, “Look at you, all swollen with pup. Do you know which wolf is the father or have you been knotted by all?” 

The circle gasped at the outright insult to their Honored Omega. With his mate’s tears already creeping down his face, Lucifer crouched down to eye level. 

“That is the Honored Omega of both the Serpent pack and the Eden pack. He is carrying his Head Alpha’s pups. I am the Head Alpha. After you have seen both your sons, you will be executed for your disrespect and dishonor.” 

John scoffed between bloody coughs, “I only have one son. Dean. A strong Alpha, not this breeding bitch.” 

Ignoring Ruby’s hand on his upper arms, and the quiet discouragement from the surrounding guards, Sam knelt down beside his mate. Glancing at Lucifer, offering a soft smile through silent tears, he reached out and touched the son of a bitch’s stomach. 

Holding his breath, feeling his babies fidget then settle, he used his healing abilities to save the life of the man who wanted him dead. Sam barely registered John’s cursing and insistence that he not be touched by a ‘worthless Omega whore’. 

Dean and Castiel arrived in time to watch the last few wounds seal shut and Lucifer’s mate remove his hands. Turning to his Alpha, he wiped the moisture from his face, leaned over and kissed him proudly. 

“I love and I am loved. Nothing this stranger can say will change that. I could not leave him for dead, that’s what he tried to do to me.” 

“Sammy,” Dean lowered himself next to his baby brother, “You’ve done enough. Let Ruby take you home. I’ll handle this. You’ll never have to see him again.” 

The Omega reached up for his companion to assist him to his feet. Ignoring the continuing rampage from an old, bitter Alpha on the ground, 

“My pups are hungry” 

 

Lucifer rose to stand next to Dean. 

“Wasn’t expecting that.” The Head Alpha confessed.

Dean chuckled, “I’m not surprised. Not a hateful bone in my brother’s body.”

“Dean! Dean! Tell these idiots to let me up. I need to talk to you. Kate left after your little temper tantrum. Thought we should go back to cabin, living off the land like before.” 

Sam’s brother raised his eyebrows, shared smug looks with both Castiel and Lucifer.

“I do not know this man. He is not my father. My father died two winters ago. Execute him for his insolence or banish him from the pack lands, whichever you see fit, Head Alpha. I’m going to go check on my niece and nephew.” 

He rotated to walk away but Lucifer caught up with him, 

“Niece and nephew? What makes you so sure?” 

“Castiel told me” Dean smirked. 

Lucifer turned to Cas, the Omega healer shrugged his shoulder with a grin, and following is Alpha back to the courtyard. 

 

Epilogue

 

That winter, Sam lay with a male pup and a female pup in his warm bed, exhausted from bringing them into the world. Ruby and Jessica had both acted as midwives, Lucifer, Dean and Gadreel pacing outside.

When Crowley stepped out on the porch of their cabin to announce loudly the birth of Adam and Eve, son and daughter of their Head Alpha and his Honored Omega, grandchildren of Seth and great-grandchildren of their namesakes, Adam and Eve. The original Head Alpha and Honored Omega, the founders of the Eden pack.   
Never had two pups been so loved and adored. Their uncles, their Poppa’s Beta companions, their Father’s pack leaders and the entire wolf population of Eden and Serpent. 

Ruby and Jessica confiscated Lucifer’s offspring so Sam could get a much needed rest. 

Before he agreed to sleep though, he asked for Gadreel. 

The tall, teary-eyed Alpha lowered himself to his best friend’s bedside. 

“Hey there, little rabbit.” 

Sam smiled and laughed quietly,

“Hello lone wolf” 

“Not so lone anymore….” 

“Not so little either….” 

“I suppose not.” 

“Gadreel. I love you.” 

The Omega’s best friend sat speechless.

“Not as I love Lucifer, not as a mate. And not as I love Dean, not as a brother. It’s somewhere in between, I can only love you like Gadreel. I say this now because I have pups, another kind of love. I’ll always cherish the summer we spent together, it didn’t matter if I was an Omega, a half-breed or a healer, to you, I was always ‘little rabbit’. You have been my constant the last few years; I need you to know how much you mean to me.” 

All pretense of Alpha pride abandoned, Gadreel stopped fighting his tears. They were drops of happiness, knowing he and his best friend would always be important to each other. But there were a few wet reminders of regret, a chance he never took that summer. He looked at the young man, no longer a boy, with the spirit and ability to forgive that knew no bounds. Placing a reverent kiss on the Honored Omega’s forehead, he choked out, 

“And I love you…..little rabbit……”


End file.
